So She Returns
by awkwardpeople
Summary: Years ago, Lucy left Fairy Tail for reasons unknown to the guild. Five years later she returns, full of nerves and accompanied by Caleb and Carson. Will she be accepted again with open arms?
1. Chapter 1

"Mama, tell us a story!"

"Yeah, a story!" The two little boys wriggled with excitement. Their mother was fabulous at telling stories, being able to spin one on the spot.

Their mother laughed and the sound filtered through the air, only making the two little boys grin wider. She tugged the covers up and over the two squirming boys, then sat down on the bed beside them. This may not have been the sort of life she'd wanted for her children, moving from place to place, living their lives in various apartments and hotels, but at four years old, her little boys were always happy.

"Okay, okay." She giggled as they settled down. "What kind of story do you want to hear this time?" She questioned, a soft smile on her face.

"Fairy Tail!" Carson yelled. "Tell us about Fairy Tail!"

"Yeah, Fairy Tail!" Caleb shouted after him.

"Fairy Tail?" Their mother scrunched up her nose in mock disgust. "Again?" She fell backwards on the bed, which threw her boys into a fit of squeals and giggles.

"Fairy Tail was my home for a long time. The other guild members were my family and I loved them dearly. I went on plenty of missions with my team, who always managed to do more harm than good, if I'm being honest." The boys giggled at this, knowing good and well that her team had been destructive. "The master is a tiny man, with a great big heart. But, when you make him angry, he turns into a great, big giant!" She spread her arms wide for emphasis. The boys sat quietly, their eyes wide with awe. "He believes in giving people second chances, no matter where they come from. He gives people a chance to get on the right path, to make their lives better. He thinks of every member as his own child and doesn't hesitate to punish the wizards who are being bad." She smiled, filled with fond memories of the guild.

"Fairy Tail is so cool!" Carson declared. Throughout their short lives, they'd begged for many stories of her old life and she had been more than happy to tell them about it. They'd heard everything. From tales of her team, to Edolas, to Tenrou Island and the 7 years she had been 'asleep'. They knew all about the members of the guild and many times she had caught them pretending to be them.

"Why'd you leave, Mama?" Caleb brushed his hand across her cheek, his pale blue eyes full of questions. With her expression turned serious, she pondered that for a moment.

"That's a story for another time, baby." She ran a hand through his blond locks, simultaneously noting that he would need it cut soon.

Carson thrust his fist in the air, "I'm gonna be a Fairy Tail wizard, just like you!" This made her giggle. She had no doubts that her boys would turn into amazing young men and the thought filled her with happiness. She couldn't imagine life without them. They were hers and she was theirs and for the past four years that was what they lived by.

"Yeah, me too!" Caleb shouted, mimicking his brother.

A flash of light illuminated the room, exciting the boys further. They were no strangers to her magic and knew that the light meant one of her spirits was coming out. Her spirits loved the boys just as much as she did, and often came out with their own power, just to play with them. She'd even caught Aquarius laughing with them on occasion.

"Uncle Loke!" They shouted in unison. Loke grinned and plopped between the boys, throwing his arms around both of them.

"I know two little boys who need to go to sleep." Carson and Caleb immediately calmed at this and curled against him. Loke had been her savior in raising the two rambunctious boys. Somehow, he was always able to calm them down. In minutes, her boys were fighting tired eyes.

"We're gonna be Fairy Tail wizards, Uncle Loke." Caleb murmured as his eyes drifted shut.

"I don't doubt it, kid." He replied, a smile toying with the corners of his mouth.

Carson reached up and curled his index finger, then ran it down the bridge of Loke's nose, a gesture the two boys usually reserved for their mother. "Love you, Uncle Loke."

Lucy's heart swelled as Loke repeated the action, "Love you, too, kid." The boys drifted off to sleep and Loke shifted, careful not to wake them. He followed Lucy out of the room. Her brow was furrowed and he knew something was on her mind.

"Okay, Princess. Spit it out. What's bothering you?" He sat on the couch beside her, his body turned towards hers. She was staring at her hands as she linked her fingers together.

"I…I think it's time to go back, Loke. That guild disbanded. They aren't a threat anymore." A single eyebrow rose in response. Lucy had been so adamant about leaving, against the advice of her spirits. He had honestly believed she would go back years ago, but she never did. The fact that she was even contemplating going back now showed that she was more than serious.

"We'll support you no matter what choice you make, Princess. You know that."

"I just…I miss everyone at the guild so much. Carson and Caleb deserve a better life than this. They need a stable home and that's not something I've been able to give them. If we went back, I know everyone would love them. But…I'm not so sure they want me back." Lucy trailed off, her voice quiet and insecure. She'd left them with no explanation, just a letter. It was something she'd regretted ever since, but she'd never been able to do anything about it.

Loke scoffed. "Sometimes I can't believe what runs through that beautiful head of yours, Princess. I'm positive they'll want you back. You were their family, just like they were yours. They'll be excited to see you. I know it."

That seemed to make up her mind. Lucy nodded as she tucked her blonde locks behind her ear. "Then we're going. If anything, the boys will be excited." She grinned at the thought of their reactions. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

Loke smiled and pulled Lucy against him. "Then you need to go to sleep now, Princess. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

She smiled, always grateful for her spirits. She drifted to sleep, her dreams filled with her memories of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:  I couldn't wait any longer to start this story. I'm really excited about writing it. I'll try to upload often, but if you've been reading my other story, then you know that doesn't happen as much as I would like it to. **

**Thanks so much for reading. Hopefully you liked it and you'll stick around for my next chapter. **

**'Vieve. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommaaaaa, wake up. We're hungry." Lucy opened her brown eyes, squinting against the light, to see Carson and Caleb standing before her. Lucy's own stomach grumbled in response to their words. She sat up, stretching languidly.

She tousled Carson's hair as she stood, "Alright, kiddos. What do we want?"

"Ice cream!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Ice cream?" Lucy questioned. Her fingers attacked his sides as she tickled him. "We can't have ice cream for breakfast, silly boy." He shrieked and wriggled, trying to get away from her hands.

"But, momma. Ice cream is sooooo good!" Carson said as he bounced up and down on the couch.

She stopped her tickle attack on Caleb and ran her finger down Carson's nose. "How 'bout some cereal instead, bud?"

He thought about it for a moment, tapping a slim index finger on his rounded cheek. "Hmmmm. I guess that's okay."

She poured them each a bowl and leaned against the counter.

"What are we gonna do today, momma?" Carson asked after they finished.

"Well, I've got a surprise for you guys, actually. But, I can't tell you until after you guys get cleaned up and dressed."

"A surprise? What is it? What is it?" They shouted in unison, bouncing on the wooden chairs.

"Ah, ah, ah." Loke said as he entered the room. "She said after you get cleaned up." His sleeves were rolled to his elbows and water dripped from his hand. "So, it's bath time for two little boys!"

"Noooooooo!" They yelled as they took off in different directions. Loke tossed his head back in laughter at their reactions. Lucy grinned.

"You get Carson, I get Caleb?" She asked. He nodded and they headed into the other room. Carson brandished a toy sword as he stood on the couch.

"Stay back, you lion! Don't make me slay you!" He shouted. It wasn't a coincidence that Carson had called him a lion. Her boys were pretty familiar with each of the zodiacs and knew exactly who Loke was.

"I'll show you a lion!" Loke roared, charging playfully at the blond haired boy. He tackled Carson gently onto the couch, then snatched him up. Carson collapsed like dead weight in his arms, pouting.

"But, Uncle Loookeeee. I don't wanna take a bath." He groaned as Loke carried him to the bathroom.

"If you don't take a bath, then you don't get to find out your surprise, kiddo." Loke told him.

"That's not faaaiiirrrrr." He declared.

"I don't make the rules, kid. The Princess does and since she's your mommy, you gotta do what she says."

"Why do you call my mommy a princess, Uncle Loke?" Carson asked as they entered the bathroom. Loke had already drawn a bath, complete with plenty of bubbles.

Lucy trekked in with a chattering Caleb. "I call your mommy Princess because she's my hero, kiddo. She saved my life." Carson's eyes widened and Lucy smiled at Loke's words.

"My Momma saved your life? Wow, that's so cool!"

"Yep. It's like when your room is really, really dark and then you turn on your night-light. The light makes it so you're not scared anymore, right? Your mommy is like that light for all of us Celestial Spirits. She makes it so we're not scared anymore."

Caleb wrapped his arms around her neck as he whispered in her ear, "You're so cool."

"Well, I won't deny that." She giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before setting him down.

* * *

><p>After the boys were dressed, Lucy stood before them as they sat on the couch, Loke beside her. Carson swung his dangling feet and Caleb bounced up and down on the seat.<p>

"So," Lucy began, "I've decided…" She paused, more for dramatics than anything else. "We're going to Fairy Tail!"

Both boys jumped up, their eyes wide with shock.

"Really, momma? We're going?" Caleb asked. The excitement on his face made her smile. With every passing moment she realized that she'd made the right choice in deciding to go back.

"Yep. We're leaving today!" They inhaled sharply at this, then ran forward, each latching on to one of her legs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" They cried in excitement. Lucy laughed and in seconds her body was illuminated in a soft light.

"We've gathered your things for you, Hime. We shall keep them until you have need of them." The pink haired spirit spoke.

"Thank you, Virgo." She really didn't know what she would do without her friends. She couldn't imagine raising Carson and Caleb without them.

"Punishment time?" Lucy waved her key in the air, effectively closing the gate before Virgo could begin to suggest an idea for her punishment. Even though years had passed, some things hadn't changed. Loke laughed and held open the door.

"C'mon, guys. You've got a train to Magnolia to catch."

* * *

><p>"You don't have to do this alone. I can go in with you, Lucy." Each sat with a sleeping child in their lap. The boys had been bouncing off the walls before, but a few hours on the train had tired them out.<p>

"No, Loke. I can do it. I swear." She paused, her gaze turning to the vast fields outside the window. "I'm excited to see everyone. But, at the same time I'm terrified. What if they hate me for leaving?"

"You want me to be honest, Princess? I don't think they'll hate you. But, they will be angry. They have every right to be. You left with nothing but a note saying good-bye. No explanation. I know they looked for you. They would never have just accepted something like that so easily. But, I also think that they'll be happy to see you." Loke told her.

"I guess we'll just have to find out, huh?" She murmured, her hand finding Caleb's hair. She twirled the strands around her finger.

"Alright, guys. Next stop, Magnolia. We should be there in about five minutes. So, please gather all your belongings and make your way towards the back of the train car."

Her boys woke up at this, rubbing tired eyes.

"Are we there yet, Momma?" Carson mumbled as he sat up.

Lucy exhaled a shaky breath and closed her book. "Yeah, baby. We're here."

The exited the train together. Walking along the streets of Magnolia, Lucy pointed out various places she knew to the twins, who were giggling with excitement. Caleb held her hand as they walked and Carson sat on Loke's back.

She pointed to a single building, "That's where I used to live. You see that window up there? That's were Natsu and Happy used to sneak in all the time."

* * *

><p>"Oi, Natsu. Get the hell off the table, I'm tryin' to eat here!"<p>

"Shut the hell up, droopy eyes. I'm trying to sleep here!" Natsu flicked open a single eye as he spoke. His gaze fell on Gray's food and he sat up, snatching the plate from the table. He scarfed it down, silencing his rumbling stomach. Gray looked on while he did so, seemingly surprised by the whole thing.

He shook his head, dark locks flying about his face.

"Why the hell did you do that, you flaming bastard! I was hungry!" Mira giggled as she watched the two interact. _'Some things just never change, huh?' _ She thought. She began preparing Gray another plate as Happy settled on top of the counter.

"Mira, can I have some fish?" He groaned.

"Of course, Happy." She flashed him a smile and gave him what he asked for. The blue cat's eyes instantly widened and he clutched the scaled animal close to his body.

They both looked up, though, as the guild quieted. Natsu and Gray had stopped fighting and each of the dragon slayers, including Laxus, had turned towards the door. The guild members looked on, confused by their actions.

Natsu shook slightly, his voice trembling, "Yo, Lug Nut, do you…?"

"Yeah, pinky, I smell her." Gajeel spoke, his voice quiet.

Wendy had tears spilling down her cheeks and she was covering her mouth with her hands. "How can she be here...?" Her voice was filled with both sadness and hope as she took a single step towards the door.

But, if you looked closely, it was as if Laxus was the most effected. His hands gripped the edge of the table as he stood, the wood splintering underneath his grip. It was his voice the rest of the guild heard, that caused them all to gasp in shock.

His quiet, breathless voice, "Blondie…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:  Yay for chapter two. I wasn't going to post again so soon, but I got such a positive response to the first chapter that I decided to just go ahead and do it. I was going to post it earlier today, but I had class and homework I had to get through first. But, I'm excited to see what you guys think of this one. **

**Guest: Please please make more I'm dyeing to know what happens!/ I'm so glad that you like it. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well, and will stick around for the next one. (:**

**Guest: Update update update its really good I want to know what happens next!/ Here's your update! I hope you like it. If not, let me know! **

**I hope you alllllll enjoyed this chapter. **

**Btw, Chapter 417 is out. Go read it. **

**Don't know where to read it? **

**Try mangapanda. **

**Thanks for reading, my lovelies. **

**'Vieve. **


	3. Chapter 3

They peered up at the Fairy Tail sign, Lucy standing between the boys. Loke had left, back to the Celestial Spirit world by her request.

"It's pretty cool lookin', huh?" Lucy stated. She grinned down at the twins, who had awe written across their faces.

"Is this really it, Momma? This is Fairy Tail?" Caleb wondered.

"Yeah." She exhaled shakily before reaching for the door. She pushed it open and the boys hid behind her legs, peeking out from each side.

* * *

><p>'<em>There's no way. Absolutely no way.' <em>Laxus thought. But, her smell. He'd never forget her sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries.

For months they'd looked for her. Team Natsu never took a job the entire time. The guild was filled with silence for weeks on end and Laxus, Laxus hadn't even bothered to show up at the guild for after that. He'd only sat around in his home, his home filled with her scent, seeing her smile on any reflective surface while re-reading the note she had left over and over again.

_If you're reading this then I'm gone. _

_I won't be coming back, guys. It's nothing any of you did, I swear. So, please don't ever think that. There are things in my life that I need to handle on my own, things I can't drag you guys into. I'm not quite sure what the outcome of all this will be, honestly. Just know that I love you all so very much. _

_Lucy Heartfilia_

And a second letter for his eyes only. One he had memorized word for word.

_I'm not quite sure what to say to you if I'm being completely honest. I know that as you read this, you're grinding your teeth together and are angrier with me than you've ever been. Just know that every day I was with you was the happiest I think I've ever been. You can be angry, Laxus. I understand. You can even hate me. But, I left for reasons I couldn't involve you in. Reasons I couldn't involve anyone in. I'm sorry. I'll miss you every day. _

_Your Blondie, _

_Lucy_

The guild hadn't known about their relationship, but when Erza found the second letter in an envelope addressed to him, he had to come clean. They'd been together for only a few short months before she left. He just didn't understand why she had to go.

And then Crimson Rebellion, a relatively new guild, had come seven shorts months later.

Announcing that Lucy Heartfilia, the light of Fairy Tail, was dead.

And as the guild slowly slipped into despair, Crimson Rebellion made its way to the top, only to crash and burn a few years later. No one in Fairy Tail had any motivation to go on any jobs. They'd had a funeral, with no body.

So, for them to smell her…Laxus didn't know what to think. Then she opened the door, and the air left his lungs in a rush.

The guild collectively inhaled. Her hair was longer, spilling down her back to reach her waist. Gone were her skimpy tops and short skirts. She wore a blue sweater that hugged her body lovingly paired with dark washed jeans and boots.

Lucy's steps faltered as she stepped inside the guild. All members had turned towards the door and some had tears running down their faces. It was Natsu who took the first step towards her, his hair shadowing his eyes. With each step, more flames grew in his hand, until it was a swirling mass.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, coming in here and pretending to be her. What the hell are you trying to gain?" He tipped his head up, his features revealed. His brow was furrowed as he tried to hold back tears. "Lucy's gone! So, what are you trying to do!?" He shouted.

In seconds, he was clutching his shin, muttering a curse.

Carson stood in front of Lucy, his face scrunched in anger. "Don't yell at my mommy like that, you jerk! Uncle Loookeeee!" He called, his face turned towards the ceiling, fists clenched.

"Loke?" Natsu questioned in confusion.

Laxus only looked on, stunned. His grip on the table had loosened and his hand fell to his sides. _'It's really her.'_

Loke appeared in a flash of light, standing defensively in front of the little boy, prepared for battle. When he registered what was going on, he only sighed and straightened, murmuring to himself.

"I figured it might go this way."

"Uncle Loke, I don't like Fairy Tail anymore." Caleb cried, rubbing his eyes. "They're mean to mommy."

Gray, seeming to be the first to recover, stepped forward and crouched in front of the little boy.

"Hey, bud. We're sorry, okay? We just haven't seen your, er," He glanced up at Lucy, still surprised to see her there. "Mommy in a very long time and Natsu is kinda dumb."

Carson's eyes widened at this, seeking out the fire dragon slayer, "You're Natsu?!" He exclaimed. "I'm gonna be strong like you someday! My momma told me!"

Natsu only stared at the boy for a moment. His gaze flicked back up to Lucy, who met his look with sad eyes.

"It's me, Natsu, really."

He opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the sight of blue flying by his face. "Luuuucccyyyyy!" Happy crashed into her, knocking her back a few steps. She wrapped her arms around his small frame as he cried.

"Don't leave again. I promise I won't ever say you're too fat ever again. Just don't go!" He shouted, blubbering.

The rest of the guild seemed to overcome their shock at his words. They rushed towards her simultaneously, "Luuuucccyyyy." They cried.

They attacked her with a barrage of hugs and tears. Lucy smiled as the salty fluid tracked down her face, "I missed you guys, too." She whispered.

Even though she had been bombarded, she didn't miss the way Laxus kicked over his chair before exiting the guild through the back, a scowl on his face.

Caleb and Carson sat at a table together. Mira had given them plenty of paper and crayons and they were drawing all their new friends.

At least, that's what they'd been doing only a few seconds ago. Caleb had made his way to the darkest corner of the guild, paper in one hand, a crayon in another.

Gajeel rose a single, studded brow as the child sat at his table. Caleb didn't say a word and went straight back to his coloring. He would take occasional peeks at the dark haired male before him, then hurriedly scribble on the page.

It was after the third or fourth time that Gajeel spoke gruffly, "Whadd'ya keep lookin' at me for, kid?"

In response, Caleb swiftly handed him the page where he had drawn the two sitting at the very same table. Caleb's name was written under the figure representing himself. He was quick to point this out. His finger touched the page above Gajeel's head.

"I dunno how to spell your name. Can you tell me?" His voice was quiet. Gajeel tried to hide his smile as he complied.

Lucy smiled softly as she watched the two interact. Mira placed a strawberry smoothie on the table in front of her, then sat down beside the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Carson and Caleb are adorable!" She squealed. Lucy couldn't help but laugh, until Mira's voice got quieter. "They look so much like you. Except for those stormy blue eyes. It's quite a coincidence, you know? I happen to know a certain blond haired dragon slayer that has those very same eyes." Lucy swallowed hard at this. Leave it to Mira to figure it out before she was ready. "I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but I happen to know that you had a relationship with that very same dragon slayer."

Lucy ran a hand through her long hair and Mira spoke again, her voice lower than before, "I won't say anything, Lucy. But, you need to tell him soon. I'm still not quite sure why you left, but I figure they weren't the reason. I don't think you're that kind of person."

"No," Lucy murmured, "They weren't. I never would have kept something like this from him if I would have had a choice. But, I didn't, Mira. I didn't." She ended in a regretful whisper.

Carson and Caleb were now pretending to be Gray and Natsu, much to the rest of the guilds amusement.

"Come at me, flame-brain!"

"I'm gonna get you, ice princess!"

Even Gray and Natsu were laughing with the rest of them.

"I'll tell him, Mira. Soon." Lucy told her.

She just wasn't sure how he would take the news.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Guuuuuyyyyss. You're so great. You guys keep giving me the motivation to write more chapters waaaaaay before I thought I ever would. My other story has weeks in between updates and here I am posting for the third time in two days. **

**You guys begged for an update, so here it is. **

_**Reviews**_

**faithful2kh: I laughed when I read your review. Maybe because it was so dramatic. I'm not sure. But, thanks so much for reviewing!**

**casie200: I'm so glad you like it! That makes me so excited! **

**riridreaheart: Is this soon enough? I hope you liked this chapter! **

**mikaylasmith44: Sorry for the torture, haha. Hopefully this chapter wasn't as bad. **

**Thanks for reading, guys. Your follows and reviews have seriously made my whole day. I expected it to take a few weeks before anyone was interested, so this was a nice surprise. **

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**'Vieve. **


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy looked on in terror as she watched Carson finish, what appeared to be, his third bowl of ice cream. Mouth agape, she wheeled on Gray, who sat back on his chair grinning like the happiest man alive.

"Why? Why would you let him have that much?" She shouted. The ice cream was all over the boy's face and his tongue snaked out to lick some of it off. He held his bowl out, bouncing with excitement.

"Look, Momma! I got ice cream!"

Mira stepped up beside her, hands covering her mouth. "Oh, goodness, Lucy. When Gray asked for the ice cream, I just assumed it was for him. I'm sorry."

Gray, upon hearing this, frowned in confusion. "Oi, what's the big deal? The kid had some ice cream, so what?"

Slapping a hand to her forehead, Lucy groaned, "He's going to be bouncing off the walls." As if realizing something, her head shot up.

"Please tell me you didn't give that much to Caleb, too!" She pleaded. She whirled around, looking for the small boy in the rambunctious guild hall. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw him sitting in Levy's lap, pointing to the pictures in the book she was reading to him. One boy hyped on sugar was hard enough to deal with, let alone two.

Turning back around, her heart nearly broke as her eyes landed on Carson, who was holding the ice cream bowl in both hands, his bottom lip trembling.

"I didn't mean to be bad, Momma…" He told her shakily. Lucy quickly rushed forward with reassurances. She tugged his chin upwards with her finger, her head tilted slightly.

"No, baby. Don't say that. You didn't do anything wrong."

Rubbing his eyes, he sniffled softly. "I didn't?"

"Not at all." She embraced him, her fingers brushing across his hair. Looking over his head, she shot daggers at Gray. His eyes widened slightly and he quickly stalked off. Angry Lucy was not something to take lightly.

Lucy patted Carson's back, "Now go play."

"Will you two shut the fuck up?!" Ace, a relatively new member of the guild, shouted angrily. An hour after the ice cream incident and Carson was still on a sugar high. He'd managed to hype up his brother as well. Their excitement for Fairy Tail had been renewed, and two were chasing each other around the guild hall, chattering away quite loudly, but no more than anyone else in the guild.

Hearing him yell, the guild quieted significantly. Lucy had previously been talking with Master Makorov as he sat on the counter, periodically sipping his booze. At Ace's words, her demeanor shifted from one of excitement (due to discussion her official rejoining of the guild) to one of silent anger.

She turned, ever so slowly in her seat, and stalked towards the man. She leaned over the table he sat at, her face close to his.

She spoke quietly, so much so, that the other members had to strain to hear her.

"Do you have a problem with my boys?" Her voice was eerily calm.

Ace scoffed, not intimidated in the slightest. "Look lady, you got your big old reunion. Great. Now take your annoying ass brats and get the fuck out." Ace couldn't stand small children. The thought of two of them being here made him shudder in disgust. He sat back in the wooden chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

Natsu and Gray started forward, irritation on their faces. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_ They thought. They halted, though, as Master held up his hand. He was curious to see how Lucy handled this situation.

Her scowl of anger was replaced with a terrifying grin. "How about this instead, _Ace?_" She mocked, "We'll fight. I'll kick your ass and you won't say another word about my children, got it?"

Ace, excited by the thought of taking the blonde mage down, smirked and slapped his palms onto the table. "Bring it on. I'm an S class wizard. You don't stand a chance. When I win, you'll leave and never bring those disgusting little things near me again."

Lucy only hummed in agreement before righting herself. She scanned the guild hall, looking for a certain blue haired friend.

"Levy!" She called out. "Can you watch the boys for me?" she questioned. There was no way she could fight the man while trying to keep an eye on Carson and Caleb as well.

The solid script mage gave her a thumbs up and grabbed each boy by the hand. They all left the guild hall to the training yard, members already taking bets for who would win. Many were placing their bets on Ace, not quite sure what Lucy was capable of anymore.

Natsu growled at a few of them. "You dumbasses, Lucy could've kicked his butt five years ago and she's gotta be even stronger now!"

Lucy flashed him a grateful smile. She had forgotten how much people had doubted her abilities in battle…forgotten how much she used to doubt herself.

Guild members circled around them, Master Makorov, Carson and Caleb included.

"I expect a clean fight, you got it?" The two nodded in affirmation. "You may begin."

Ace charged toward her, a battle cry emanating from his lips. He threw his right fist at her, which she effectively dodged. She turned as he passed and pressed the flat of her hand to his back, shoving him. Ace tumbled to the ground causing dust to fill the air. He stood, brushing himself off.

"Lucky shot, Blondie."

Holding out her hands, a fleuve d'etoile appeared in each, straight from the Celestial Spirit world. Lucy hadn't been slacking in her five years gone. She'd trained with her spirits multiple times a week for hours on end. She'd learned how to not only summon more spirits at once using her own power, but to summon things like her whips from there as well. She was strong and more importantly, she _felt _strong.

* * *

><p>Laxus grunted as he neared the guildhall. He'd left before, needing air. Needing to get away from <em>her. <em>It was too overwhelming and frankly, he was still pissed. Everyone else may have decided not to ask questions, but he wasn't going for that. He wanted answers and he sure as hell was going to get them.

Hearing commotion, he made his way to the back of the guild. What he saw had him stopping in his tracks.

"Lucky shot, Blondie."

Lucy grinned and cracked her whips. "Don't underestimate me!" She rushed him and flicked her wrist, intending to wrap him up nice and efficiently with her whips. She wasn't counting on him dropping to the ground, evading the weapons.

She'd ran too hard, built up too much momentum and couldn't stop. Ace easily lashed out with his foot, knocking her to the ground. He lashed out again, the blow landing on her ribcage. Guild members collectively inhaled and when the second blow came at her head, some asked to change their bets.

'_I can't blame them,' _She thought as she lay there unmoving, _'At one point, this kind of thing would have had me down for the count.' _

Laxus cursed as he watched her. _'Get the fuck up, Blondie.' _

"Two hits and you're already done. What a fucking pity. I haven't even used my magic. C'mon Blondie, I thought you were going to take me down!" He laughed, tossing his head back.

But, slowly, over the sound of Ace's laughter, Lucy's own laughter could be heard.

"You think I'm out? This is nothing. I've been hit much harder by people in this guild." Lucy stood, legs shoulder length apart, arm extended in front of her. She brandished four keys.

She glared, laughter gone. "Forgive me, I'll get serious now."

Laxus ginned. '_Atta girl, Blondie.' _He thought before catching himself. He integrated himself into the crowd, arms crossed over his chest as if he were unimpressed.

"Open Gate of the Lion: Leo, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus, Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius and Gate of the Twins: Gemini!"

They all appeared standing behind Lucy in a single rush of golden light, like her own personal army.

"Nice to see you again, Princess."

"Piri Piri!"

"I am here to help!" Sagittarius saluted her.

Taurus only grinned, staring lovingly at her body.

Lucy spread her arms, "Do you still want to continue this?" She asked Ace. His only response was rush at her once more, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I thought you would have realized by now that I'm going to beat you!" She yelled, rushing forward to meet him, her spirits following closely behind.

"Not when I can negate holder magic, you ditz!" Ace cackled. A rush of power ran down her arms, but it wasn't her own. In seconds, her spirits disappeared, blinking out like lights.

This stopped Lucy cold. '_Could that have hurt them?'_

As if hearing her thoughts, Loke materialized beside her on his own power, blood trickling from his nose.

"Closing our gates like that when he isn't a celestial spirit mage caused us some serious damage. You won't be able to call on us for a while." He informed her before leaving once more. A while would more than likely only be a couple days, but rarely were they injured to that point.

With those words, Lucy saw red. With bangs shadowing her face, she spoke quietly.

"Yelling at my boys and hurting my friends like that…you have a death wish don't you?"

Upon hearing her tone, those who knew her well enough took a giant step back. Laxus felt a stirring in his abdomen, only finding her more attractive than before.

And then she spoke, her voice low.

"_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens, _

_All the stars, far and wide,-"_

"Lucy, what are you doing?!"

"She can cast it on her own?"

"You can't use that kind of spell on him!"

"What spell? What are you talking about?" Ace shouted at them, fear creeping into his body. Lucy only stood there, no offensive stance, no anything, her head tilted downward.

"There's no helping it. She can't use her keys." Erza told them with a glare.

Master Makorov covered his mouth with his hand, watching intently.

"_Show me thy appearance, _

_With such shine, _

_Oh, Tetrabiblos, _

_I am the ruler of the stars," _

A magic circle appeared under her feet and magic swelled around her in response. The wind stirred, teasing her hair. Still Lucy stood, head tilted downward.

Ace, planning to attack her before she got a chance to complete the spell, took off towards her for the last time.

"_Aspect become complete, _

_Open thy malevolent gate, _

_Oh, eighty-eight stars of the heavens, _

_Shine! _

_Urano Metria!" _

Lucy's head shot up, revealing golden iris', the constellations reflected in her gaze. Those eighty-eight constellations came down in spheres, landing blow after blow to Ace's body. The man screamed in agony, his body falling to the ground due to the attacks.

Guild members looked on in both awe and fear, many wondering when Lucy had gotten so strong.

Laxus' eyes widened in approval. _'Ace is a jackass anyways.' _

The spell subsided just as quickly as it had begun and Lucy let out a shaky breath. No matter how much stronger she had gotten, that spell still took a lot of magic. She stumbled towards Ace, who still lay on the ground.

Ace looked up as she blocked the sun, casting a shadow over his body. "Go ahead then," He mumbled, "Finish me off." She held out her hand and it took him a few moments to realize what she was offering.

It took him a few more moments to grasp her hand in his own and allow her to help him up. She moved away as Macao and Wakaba practically carried him to the infirmary. Turning back towards the crowd of guild members, she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I guess I overdid it, huh?" She admitted.

Master Makorov removed his hand from his mouth, revealing the grin he'd been trying to hide the whole time.

"You wouldn't be a member of Fairy Tail if you didn't."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Time seriously flies by super fast when I'm writing. I started this chapter earlier today, then decided to finish it after I got out of class at 9 p.m.**

**I figured I'd been writing for maybe half an hour when I looked up and saw that it was 10:30. But, I got the chapter done, so yay!**

_**Reviews: **_

**Mikaylasmith44: I'm glad you thought so! **

**Guest: I'm really glad you liked it! Let me know if you like this chapter, too! **

**Thanks for reading, my lovelies. **

**Now, it's bedtime for me. **

**Goodnight, my lovely little readers. **

**'Vieve. **


	5. Chapter 5

Caleb grinned, overjoyed with the thought of going to school. Carson, on the other hand, scuffed his foot on the ground in frustration.

"I don't wanna go to school! It's stupid!" He shouted. They'd been back in Magnolia for a few weeks now. All the boys wanted to do was spend time at the guild.

Lucy crouched down in front of him, ruffling his hair. "You gotta go to school, Carson. You remember what Master said before. If you don't go to school, he won't let you join the guild when you get older." She sing-songed.

He groaned in response, before turning to face the playground. There were already loads of children squealing with laughter as they played. Carson's shoulders sagged as he huffed out a sigh.

"Fine." He grabbed Caleb's hand and the two took off running. Caleb looked back, grinning.

"Bye, Momma!"

Lucy laughed and waved. She caught eyes with the supervising teacher, who nodded in reassurance. Lucy let out a shaky breath and turned away from the school. She summoned Plue to keep her company while she walked to the guild. It was only a few blocks away and she planned to stay there until the boys got done.

"Puuun?" The creature hummed.

"I'm just nervous, Plue. I hope they do well." A frown teased the corners of her lips.

"Puun!"

Her frown faded and she nodded. "You're right. Of course they'll be fine!"

A shadow fell over her seconds before she slammed into a brick wall. Plue disappeared and air left her lungs in a rush. Hands gripped her upper arms and rubbing her forehead, she looked up.

Right into the storming blue eyes of Laxus Dreyar.

"L-Laxus." She took a step back, pulling away from his arms. His eyes narrowed as he glared at her.

"Blondie."

"You're blond, too!" The response was quick and automatic, even after all these years.

Laxus almost grinned, then remembered that he was pissed.

"You and I need to talk, Blondie." He voice was full of authority. Which instantly set her off.

Her hands met her hips as she glared right back. "Then maybe you should ask instead of demanding, jerk."

She shoved by him, intending to finish the trek to the guild. His fingers gripped her arm once more.

"Lucy, damn it. Stop." He growled. "I'm sorry. I'm just so fucking pissed at you."

Her eyes flashed with irritation. She pressed a finger to his chest. "Don't. Don't fucking do that. You don't get to make me feel guilty for doing what I had to!"

"You didn't have to do anything!" He shouted. "You could have stayed!"

"No! I couldn't have! Why can't you see that!?" She screamed, her hands fisting at her sides. She leaned over, words spewing from her rounded lips, "If I would have stayed, you all would have died!" His eyes widened at her words.

"We were told you died, Lucy! We all thought you were dead! We had a fucking funeral. Your team stayed by your grave for days! You should have stayed!" She flinched at his words.

"Your blood would have been on my hands! How was I supposed to deal with that, Laxus!? I left because they threatened to kill you all! This guild has already been through way too much because of me. I wasn't going to get you all killed!"

They were oblivious to the stares of those surrounding them.

His eyes narrowed again as he spoke, "Yeah? You might as well have let me die, Blondie. Because seeing those boys? Knowing you were with someone else? That fucking kills me every day."

He swept by her, his cloak billowing out behind him. He missed the way her heart dropped to her feet and shattered. Missed the way she wrapped an arm around her midsection and held the tears back. '_I did what I had to…I'm sorry, but I wouldn't change a thing…'_

She straightened, wiped her eyes, and headed to the guild.

* * *

><p>She'd been sipping in her second strawberry smoothie when he walked in, anger still radiating off of him in red waves. He didn't bother to look in her direction, only made his way to the table the rest of his team sat. One look, and they knew better than to ask.<p>

She was on her third when the doors swung open for the second time, revealing a frazzled woman. Her hair was messy, like she'd run her hands through it quite a few times. On either side of her was Carson and Caleb. Carson was gritting his teeth in anger, hands clenched. Caleb's gaze was glued to the ground, his shoulders slouching.

Lucy darted from her seat, "What happened? Are you okay?" He voice was filled with worry.

"I assure you, your boys are fine, Miss Heartfilia." The teacher snarled. "I've never seen such a misbehaved child."

Lucy reeled back in shock. "Excuse me?" She questioned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't mean to tell you how to raise your children, but maybe you should try something new. This one here assaulted another child!" She snapped. Her brow was furrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. Most of the guild members had gained interest at this. Their eyes flicked towards the women and the two boys.

"He was being mean to Caleb! Joseph shoved him on the ground and made Caleb bleed! I could smell it, Momma!" Carson shouted in his defense.

Lucy's eyes narrowed as the teacher spoke once more. "This child is a menace. Instead of consulting a teacher, he took matters into his own hands!"

Carson fumed. His hands clenched even tighter, causing the red to leave his knuckles. The first spark had Lucy gasping in shock and the teacher reeling back.

"I told them but they didn't care! He can't just hurt my brother like that!" More lightening cracked around his fists. It was quite a small amount, since the boy was so small. But, for him to use magic at all at such a young age was enough shock in its own right.

A few guild members gasped as they put two and two together, their eyes trailing from the little boy to Laxus and back.

Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around the angry child, her gaze meeting the teachers. "I'll take care of it. I apologize."

The other woman only glared. "See that it doesn't happen again!" With that, she stormed out.

Lucy dropped to her knees and hugged Carson closely, her hand on the back of his head. Although his adrenaline had faded, still he shook, more from crying than anger now.

"I just don't like when people hurt my brother!" He wailed.

Caleb wrapped his arms around his brother as well in attempts to comfort him. "I'm okay, Carson. Look!"

Carson only shook his head. "Momma! I don't like the smell. Make the smell go away!"

A shadow loomed over Lucy for the second time that day.

"Caleb. Come with me." Laxus' voice was monotonous. Caleb shot her a glance and she nodded reassuringly. They headed upstairs together, Caleb's smaller hand in his larger one. Carson's cried quieted the farther away they got.

Laxus wanted to throw things in frustration. He refrained from clenching his fists, seeing as it would probably break Caleb's hand. _'How the fuck didn't I see it!?'_

Oh, yes. He'd figured it out after seeing Carson's display of anger. A little bit of math and he had it all figured out.

They were his. _'My children. How the fuck could she keep that from me?!' _He shouted internally. To say he was angry was an understatement.

He lifted Caleb up onto the bed and took a minute to study him. His blond hair fell messily across his forehead and the little boy's eyes were a nearly exact replica of his own. Caleb kick his dangling feet, humming softly. He had a small scar across his cheek, dark against his pale skin.

"Lemme see where you got hurt, kid." Laxus demanded gruffly. Caleb held out both hands, palms up. They were shredded, like he had fallen backwards onto concrete and he'd tried to catch himself. A fierce growl erupted from Laxus' that had Caleb flinching and Laxus stepping back in shock.

He'd like to say that it was just because he hated seeing little kids get hurt, but he knew there was more to it. Being a dragon slayer meant having the instincts of a dragon. One of those instincts was protecting what was his. Suffice to say, he was pissed that the boy had been hurt.

His gaze clashed with his son's and Laxus huffed out a sigh, moving to get a cream to sooth the sting and bandages. He placed the items on the bed beside Caleb.

"What's that?" The child asked, pointing to the sealed jar.

"It'll make your hands stop stinging from when you fell." Laxus informed him.

Wetting a towel, he wiped the blood from Caleb's hand gently. Twisting the lid off the cream, he warned the boy, "This is gonna hurt a little bit, alright?" Caleb only nodded with wide eyes.

Laxus smeared the cream on the boy's palm and Caleb whimpered slightly, trying to pull away. Laxus cursed. "I'm sorry. One more time." He repeated the action on his left hand before screwing the lid back onto the jar.

He gingerly wrapped Caleb's small hands then inhaled deeply. The scent from the medicine overpowered that of his injury and Laxus sighed in relief. Hooking his hands under Caleb's shoulders, he set the boy on the ground.

"Better?" He questioned.

Caleb looked at his hands, wiggling his fingers. He grinned up at his father, "Lots! Thanks!" He took off out of the room, back to his mother.

Laxus slid a hand down his face. _'What the hell do I do now?'_

He looked out over the balcony, his eyes immediately seeking Lucy. She was rubbing Carson's hair as he wiped his eyes. Caleb darted off the staircase, straight to them. Carson inhaled tentatively, before relaxing in relief. Lucy's gaze found him and she mouthed, '_Thank you.'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: **** Yay, so there was chapter 5. Laxus knows. I hadn't planned for this chapter to go this way, but my writing got away from me, as usual. **

_**Reviews: **_

**Gothazon: I really glad you like it, but I don't think Ace could handle any more butt-whooping right now. Haha. **

**Casie200: I was sort of nervous about posting the last chapter, so I'm happy that you liked the fight. **

**mikaylasmith44: I did it again with this chapter! I'd only intended to get half of it done tonight and finish the rest tomorrow, but next thing I knew it was two hours later and I was finished. **

**machomathew29350: I aim to please! Thanks for reading. I'm glad I could make you laugh. **

**So, I was sort of hyped up on sugar because I bought this XL sized KitKat. Like, this thing was like 4 normal KitKat bars in one and I ATE IT ALL in like 15 minutes. **

**Now I'm crashing and exhaustion is hitting me like a semi. **

**So, it's bed time for me, guys. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Goodnight, my lovely little readers. **

**'Vieve. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **** So, you may have noticed that the rating changed with this chapter. You've been warned. **

* * *

><p>Lucy groaned as she leaned over onto the table, her arms outstretched in front of her. The table was cool compared to the sweltering heat, and she pressed her cheek to the tabletop.<p>

"Grrrayyyyy. C'mereee." She whined. The boys were at school. They'd gone back the next day to receive a stern warning from the principal, on top of the one they got from both their mother and Master Makorov.

Gray chuckled and sat beside the sweating blonde, clad in nothing but his boxers. Usually, Lucy would have fussed about that fact, but she was just _too damn hot _to care. Her dark haired friend pressed his icy hands to her forehead and she moaned in relief.

"Feels goooooood."

"I dunno what you're complainin' about, Luce. It feels fine." Natsu commented before dropping a spicy pepper into his mouth.

She only stared, wide eyed. "You're crazy! It's 94 degrees outside, Natsu!" This wouldn't have been a problem, had the guilds air conditioning been working. She wasn't the only one feeling the effects of the heat. Many of the members had retreated to the pool outside. Lucy had opted for staying inside, not liking the possibility of getting sunburned.

"It was just 60 degrees a few weeks ago. Why can't it still be like that? I mean, isn't it supposed to cool off in September instead of getting hotter?" She whined.

Her two friends only laughed. Yeah, Lucy may have been gone for a while, but she really hadn't changed much.

* * *

><p>Laxus hesitated moments before knocking on the door to his grandfather's office.<p>

He took a step back, intending to come back later. _'Or not at all..'_ He thought.

"Laxus, you might as well come in." Master Makorov called through the door. How the old man had known he was standing there, Laxus didn't know. The dragon slayer sighed, ran a hand down his face, then entered the room.

"I gotta tell you somethin', Gramps."

The older man perked up at this and motioned for the younger Dreyar to continue. Laxus scratched his nose, wondering if he was going to regret this.

"Y'know how you always wanted great grandkids and junk, right? Well, you've got 'em. Two of 'em."

He was not prepared for the way Master Makorov reacted. He assumed the worst from his grandson's words. "You've had children this whole time and kept it from me? Abandoned them, did you!?" His voice grew louder as he continued, infused with more anger. Laxus opened his mouth to speak, to correct him, but his grandfather cut him off. "I never expected that from you, boy. I thought you were raised better than that!"

"Shut the hell up, you geezer! I didn't abandon anybody! It's not my fault that Lucy left and never told me about them!" He shouted when he got the chance. His grandfather deflated at those words, rocking back on his feet to land in his chair.

"Caleb and Carson?" He spoke in disbelief. Laxus nodded in confirmation, running a hand through his hair. "Lucy still hasn't told me. I only realized when I saw Carson use his magic when that teacher came. He's a dragon slayer, Gramps. Like me."

"I was curious as to whether that kind of magic would be hereditary." Master nodded, as if confirming his suspicious, before his face contorted. "You mean you've known about this since last week and you're just now telling me!" He screamed. His hand grew rapidly in size and he proceeded to slam his closed fist onto the younger male's head.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since then and Lucy still hadn't fessed up that the boys were his. He was going to change that. If she wasn't going to tell him, he'd <em>make <em>her tell him. His steps echoed in the empty air, shadows secluding him from sight. He knew that Caron and Caleb were staying with Levy and Gajeel that night. Levy loved the two boys, often bringing them gifts. Gajeel seemed to have a soft spot for them as well. He trekked up the stairs in her apartment building, (she'd rented the apartment shortly after they returned to Magnolia) growling in irritation.

'_Why the fuck does she gotta live on the fifth floor?' _He wondered.

He raised a hand to knock, but stopped short when he heard a groan come from inside. He panicked immediately, automatically assuming the worst. Foregoing the knock, he shoved open the door. He was only a few steps inside when he heard the noise again.

'_Her bedroom…Oh, Mavis she better not be hurt.'_

He darted towards the room, only to stop short when the smell of arousal hit his nose. Then, it all made sense. _'She's not hurt, she's fucking someone.' _

He clenched his fists in anger, his desire to hit something becoming more and more overwhelming.

"Laxus..uuuhhhnnn.." She moaned, the sound cut off as if she had bitten her lip to stifle the noise. Laxus jerked, astounded. It took a few moments, but eventually, he stumbled towards her bedroom. The door wasn't completely closed. A shoe was wedged in there, like she had kicked it off with no regard as to where it went, preventing it from shutting all the way. Which gave the lightening dragon slayer a clear view as to what was going on inside.

Lucy lay on her bed, illuminated only by the soft glow of the lamp on her bedside table. The bottom half of her body was bare, her legs spread. Her panties were still around one ankle, seemingly made of a scrap of pure black lace. Laxus had to bite back a groan as his eyes were drawn to her most private area, her fingers working themselves in and out. The skin there was completely bare, just the way he liked it. He could recall many a time when he'd buried his face into that exact same spot, or delved his fingers in and out of her burning core.

She wore some sort of nightdress, but it was shoved up, exposing her breasts to the cool air. Deft fingers pinched and tugged the pert nipple and she moaned once more in response. Laxus shifted, his pants becoming more and more uncomfortable as he looked on. Her long, golden hair spilled out around her face, reflecting the light. Lucy's back arched, her hips rising against her hand. Her fingers thrust faster, coated in her wetness. Her left hand left her nipple and traveled down the expanse of bare stomach to toy with her clit.

Her breath came heavy and uneven in the otherwise silent room. Laxus wanted nothing more than to charge inside and help her over the edge she was so dangerously teetering on. But, she didn't need his help. Her eyes fluttered closed and his name flew off her parted lips. Her body shuddered, her hips falling back to meet the bed. She moaned once more, quite loudly before removing her fingers. The two slim digits were covered in the evidence of what she had done. Laxus decided it was probably time for him to go, lest she discover that he had been watching. He'd been on the receiving end of a Lucy Kick one too many times for him to ever want to experience it again.

His own apartment wasn't more than two blocks away, for that he was grateful. His cock was still throbbing in response to what he had seen as he unlocked his door. He turned towards the thermostat and nudged the temperature down a few degrees, because even though the breeze filtered through the window, it was still boiling inside.

Shucking off his shirt, his shoes and jeans followed shortly after as he made his way to the bathroom. He adjusted the water to just the right temperature before stepping inside, Lucy's actions still playing in his head.

It didn't take long for him to explode, the sticky, white substance coating his hand for only seconds before it was washed away by the warm stream of water. It would have been embarrassed by how little stimulation that had taken, if he actually gave a damn. He hadn't been with anyone since Lucy left, regardless of the amount of woman who had been more than willing to roll around in the sheets with him.

He might have taken them up on the offer, if he hadn't already found his mate. He'd been so stupid, refusing to claim her. He left her unmarked, not wanting to take the decision to be with him away from her. Because if he marked her, she would have been stuck with him forever, whether she wanted it or not. If he had marked her though, he would have known where she was this whole time. He would have realized that she wasn't dead. He could have brought her back.

That had been his constant and most pressing regret for those long five years that she was gone.

He toweled off, then fell onto his bed, not bothering to dress. He welcomed the darkness of sleep like a long lost friend.

* * *

><p>Lucy drew her covers up and over her shoulders, nuzzling her face into the material. She'd thought of Laxus, the way she had every time since the first time he touched her. She knew she needed to tell him about Carson and Caleb. It wasn't a matter of not wanting to, it was more a matter of how she was going to. Maybe the best way would just be to tell him flat out.<p>

She groaned, feeling guilty about the whole thing. She would tell him. Soon.

Yawning, her eyes drifted shut. She fell asleep thinking of him, of the way it'd been before she'd left Magnolia all those years ago.

* * *

><p>Two sleeping wizards dreamt the same dream, unbeknownst to each other.<p>

_Laxus darted after the laughing blonde, who had somehow managed to successfully cover his face in cool whip while he was sleeping. She still held the can in her hand as she ran. She'd had the brilliant idea of spraying him with it as she was taking her morning shower. Full of excitement she had done nothing more than wrap herself in a towel, which was secured precariously, before beginning her prank on the male. She took a sharp turn left, but wasn't quick enough. Laxus lunged forward and snatched her around the waist, trying hard not to laugh as she pouted. He grabbed the can from her, then grinned devilishly when he realized just what room she had run to. She looked at him with wide eyes as he laid her down on the large bed. He ripped open the towel, a growl of approval escaping him as he looked her over. He shook the can, grinning wildly. _

"_I'm gonna have so much fun with this, Blondie…"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: **** Yay, there's the chapter! Let me know what you thought. The beginning part, where Lucy is practically dying of heat stroke, was actually based on how I felt at the moment. I recently moved into a different dorm room with one of my friends. Whereas my old room had been freezing all the time, this one is burning up all the time. We turned our heat off and opened a window and it was still 84 degrees in here. On top of that, I was going up and down four flights of stairs to do laundry. **

**So, there's that. **

_**Reviews:**_

**SilentMockingjay: I'm glad you like it! **

**Thanks for reading, guys. Now, it's time for me to finish watching the Grammy's. Not currently sure how to feel about it so far. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Bye, my lovely little readers. **

**'Vieve. **


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy was a ball of nerves. She was telling him today. Her shoes tapped lightly on the sidewalk as she walked to the guild. Memories bombarded her.

"_Crimson Rebellion is going to overtake Fairy Tail, just you watch." The master cackled. _

"_There's no way we'll let that happen!" Lucy shouted in anger. _

"_Oh, but you will." He leaned close, invading her personal space. "You're going to leave Fairy Tail, Miss Lucy Heartfilia. Once they've lost their Light, the fairies will come crashing down."_

"_You're dumber than you look if you think I'd ever leave my family!" She retorted fiercely. They'd snatched her off the streets, taking her whip and keys. She cursed herself for being so weak. _

'_If only Natsu were here...' She wished internally. _

_Magnus gripped her chin in his hand, tightly. "You will leave. Because if you don't, we'll just have to kill all of them. You'll leave and you won't come back or we'll kill your two babes, too." His left hand splayed across her still flat stomach. Lucy flinched, terror in her eyes. She'd only recently found out about the situation herself and yet this man already knew. _

"_H-How…?" She wondered fearfully. The master released her, his violet eyes glinting in the light. He gestured towards a man behind him with a wide sweep of his arm. _

"_I've got a boy here who can see souls. There are three currently inhabiting your body. You'll leave because you'll protect your family." He nodded as if confirming this. "Now go!" He shouted. Lucy didn't hesitate. _

'_Everyone…I'm sorry…but, I can't let you get hurt…' She thought as she ran from the Crimson Rebellion guild. _

"_And don't even think about telling that dragon slayer of yours!" He called out behind her. _

Lucy halted momentarily. Even years after Crimson Rebellion had been disbanded, she was still overcome with fear.

What if they came back? If she tried to leave and Laxus knew that Carson and Caleb were his children, then he would stop at nothing to find them.

She shook away they thought. Laxus had every right to know about them. Crimson Rebellion wasn't coming back. They were safe.

She pushed open the guild doors, the familiar noises washing over her. Her boys sat with Levy and Gajeel, having stayed with them the previous night. Gajeel had both boys sitting on his lap as they colored on sheet of paper. Levy had a book in front of her, but her eyes weren't on the words. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as she watched the normally brooding dragon slayer interact with the boys. Lucy smiled, knowing that her boys were in good hands.

Gray and Natsu were standing in front of the Request Board. They were arguing quite loudly, which was nothing new. Then Natsu said something to cause Gray to take a step backwards. His face was flushed and he quickly covered it with his hand. Natsu only flashed him a grin, before turning back to the board.

'_Could they be…' _Lucy thought, but quickly shook her head, _'Nah, there's no way.' _

Inhaling a shaky breath, her brown eyes sought out Laxus. She found him, surrounded by his team. Bickslow was teasing Evergreen. About what, she didn't know. But, Ever didn't hesitate to whack him upside the head. It took a few moment for Lucy to take the first step towards them and each step after brought a fresh wave of nerves.

Lucy stopped at their table, avoiding his gaze. She wrung her hands together for a moment before speaking.

"L-Laxus, I have something to tell you…"

He rose a single brow in interest. "Well, then spit it out, Blondie." He saw her eyes flick towards his team. She wanted this to be private.

"You can say it in front of them." This caused his team to perk up, their full attention now on Lucy. She seemed to take a moment to gather what she was going to say. In a single rush, it all came out as she met his eyes.

"CarsonandCalebareyourchildren." She hurriedly looked away, regret on her features. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

'_So, she finally decided to tell me, huh?' _

"I already knew." She looked up at this, shocked and confused. Laxus spoke again, "Have you told them?" He questioned, nodding to the boys who were now running towards her, their arms outstretched. They plowed into her legs, nearly knocking her over.

"Momma!" They shouted in unison. This instantly brought a smile to her face and she crouched down to hug them.

"Hey, guys. Did you have fun at Aunt Levy's?"

"Yep! She read us books and Uncle Gajeel played with us!" Caleb informed her.

Lucy grinned. "That does sound fun." She glanced at Laxus, who had a small smile on his face as he watched the boys.

"I have something to tell you guys, okay?"

"What is it?" Carson asked, bouncing on his toes.

Taking a deep breath, she told them. "Laxus is your Dad."

Their eyes widened at her words, before they looked at him. To be honest, he was nervous.

'_What if they don't like me?'_

He quickly shook away the thought, pissed at himself for acting like a child. Carson and Caleb stood there, staring. Caleb took a tentative step forward, then stopped.

"Are you really our Dad?" Laxus crouched down beside him, much like Lucy had previously done.

"Yeah, kiddo. I am." This seemed to be all the confirmation they needed before they both rushed to hug him.

"I'll be strong like you when I grow up! Right, Dad?" Carson flashed him a grin. He fumbled for words, before nodding and ruffling the boy's hair.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>"Huh? What the heck does this say?" Natsu squinted his eyes, leaning forward.<p>

"Journey to a mystic land,

Soulmates will go hand in hand,

You won't escape this place you see,

'Til you play your part in each story.

True love will emerge so don't be scared,

But, be warned!

Time passes differently in this land."

He scratched his head, his pink hair shifting with each movement, "Well, that's a shitty poem."

"**Eh!?" **

Natsu turned towards the shout. Gray was staring at his hand, which was fading quickly. The rest of his body began to follow and his wasn't wasn't the only one.

"Natsu! What the hell did you do, you fucking idiot!?" Lucy screamed. Carson and Caleb were freaking out as their parents disappeared right before their eyes. She tried to console them, but it wasn't working.

"All I did was read this stupid request!" He shouted back. His own body was disappearing, much to his dismay.

In minutes, they were gone.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: **** So, there's that. **

**I did get reviews for the last chapter, but I'm too lazy to respond. I apologize. **

**Thanks for reading, guys. **

**'Vieve. **


	8. Chapter 8

Carson toyed with one of the rings looped through the upper cartilage of his ear. He picked up the single photo the two boys had of their parents together and studied it. No one claimed to have known about their parent's relationship before their mother had left the guild, and yet such a photo existed. Lucy was sitting Laxus' lap, looking up at him. She was smiling while his father blushed, both oblivious to the camera. There were a few other guild members in the photo, but they didn't matter. Carson sat the photo back on the table to join with the rest of the miscellaneous papers spilled about.

He heard Caleb's stomach growl, but the idiot ignored it, his eyes glues to the book he was reading. Carson sighed and stood, making his way towards the bar. Mirajane met him with a smile.

"What can I get you?" She tilted her head to the side, still as pretty as she'd been 13 years ago.

Carson glanced back at his brother. Caleb was still bent over the table, oblivious to the fact that Carson was no longer there. He was surrounded by books and papers, the same way he was every day. He was searching for a potion or a counter-spell or something, _anything_ to get their family back from the magic that had taken their parents 13 years ago. At 17 years old, they still hadn't found anything.

"Caleb's hungry, Aunt Mira. Do you have any of that stuff he likes?"

Mira giggled and nodded, "Sure do! I'll bring it out to you guys, okay?" She shot him a wink, then busied herself with making the meal.

Carson had just sat back down when a man bellowed from the entrance.

"**Where is that little brat?!" **He shoved the doors open, not caring in the slightest about the way they banged against the wall. He was probably as big as Gildarts, though not as muscular.

Carson jerked when he felt a small tug on his jacket. Gracie Vastia clung to him, her eyes wide with terror. Her parents were out on a job, due to arrive back any time now.

"I didn't mean to, Carson. Don't let him hurt me." Her voice quivered as she spoke. He ruffled her curly, white hair.

"Nobody's gonna hurt you kid, I swear."

"There she is! C'mere you little brat!" The man darted forward, only to be halted by the two boys.

Caleb stood beside him, brandishing their mother's keys. When they'd disappeared, her keys fell to the ground beside her two terrified children. Caleb had scooped them up and kept them ever since. Her spirits agreed to make a temporary contract with him until Lucy returned. The fact that her keys hadn't gone with her made them believe that wherever they had gone, magic wasn't allowed.

Carson felt his magic build up, lightening cracking in the air around them. The large man halted in his pursuit of Gracie and looked the two boys up and down. He scoffed and made an attempt to lunge for the girl. In seconds, he was flat on his back, electricity running through his body. He writhed on the floor, Carson and Caleb standing over him.

The electricity eventually left his body, albeit pretty slowly. Carson could have pulled it out of him quickly, but what would that have taught the man? He needed to know that no one messed with their guild, no matter what they had done.

The man opened his eyes to see the two blonds peering down at him, anger pulsing off of them in waves. Gracie was like their little sister and they weren't gonna let anyone hurt her. The older man shuddered, realizing who he was looking at.

"Y-You're those Dreyar boys!"

Carson smiled menacingly. "I don't care what Gracie did, you won't ever come after her again. Got it?" He growled.

The man nodded before scrambling his way out of the guild, the doors banging loudly behind him. Just like that, the incident was over and the two boys sat back down, Gracie by their side.

Max laughed at a nearby table. "You guys sure have built up quite the reputation to scare off a guy like that, huh?" The twins only shrugged, their eyes widening in delight as Mira brought their food. She'd found a way to infuse lightening into smoothies and Carson was practically drooling at the thought. He only got them after it stormed. They stuffed their faces, much to the dismay of those around them. Caleb tried to eat and read at the same time, though it was mostly reading.

The door swung open for the second time that day and Gracie rushed off in delight to meet her parents, her mouth going a mile a minute as she told them what Carson and Caleb had just done.

"Ne, Gracie? What did you do to make him so angry?" Caleb asked between bites. The twelve year old hung her head, her voice quiet as she responded.

"I might have maybe accidentally frozen his food cart." She mumbled. Lyon's eyes widened and Juvia tried her best to stifle her laughter. Gracie's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"It isn't fun-"

"YOU LITTLE SHIT HEADS! DO YOU HAVE TO DESTROY EVERYTHING?!"

Caleb flinched, his eyes leaving the page in his book. Master strode down the stairs, a handful of papers in his fist. His eyes shot daggers at the twins, who slunk down in their seats as if that would make them invisible.

"You destroyed half of a village!" Cana and Erza chuckled, a sense of déjà vu washing over them.

"Ah, Gramps. Hibiki showed me this new Celestial Spell and I wanted to try it out. I didn't know it was gonna do that much damage." Caleb told him. To say their great grandfather wasn't pleased was an understatement.

Master Makarov let out a long sigh as he dropped into a chair. "There's no helping it then. We'll have to enter the Grand Magic Games again. We need that prize money."

"But, Gramps. The games start in less than a week!" A bead of sweat ran down Caleb's temple. He certainly couldn't expect the guild to be prepared in the short amount of time.

Makarov waved off his words. "Juvia, Erza, Mira, Caleb and Carson. You will be Team A. Cana, Asuka, Bickslow, Lisanna and Freed. You will be Team B. You have less than a week to prepare." He turned to walk back up the stairs, but halted. He looked over his shoulder, "You better win or all the money for damages will come out of _your_ pockets, boys."

Carson met Caleb's gaze. Caleb only shrugged, "It could be fun."

The two boys flinched as an armored fist slammed onto the table. Caleb cried out as papers fluttered about, but Erza paid them no mind. He hurriedly snatched them up before she could do it again.

"We will train at 5:00 a.m every day until the Games!" Carson wanted to argue, but he knew better. There was no changing Erza's mind. That didn't make it any easier to cope with, though. Groaning, he toyed with one of his many earrings once more.

* * *

><p>"Let's take a look at how our contestants are preparing themselves for today!" Jason shouted, pointing towards the giant screen in the middle of the stadium. Contestants had been warned that they could be filmed at any time and that it was something the spectators had requested. They desired glimpses into the lives of their favorite wizards outside of the GMG's and whoever had planned it this year had chosen to grant their request.<p>

The screen showed the outside of a hotel room. The door was shut firmly, but that didn't matter. Cameras had been placed both inside and outside of each of the rooms.

"Room 242! That room belongs to Yukino and Minerva of Sabertooth!" The image changed, shifting to the inside of the room.

_Yukino held her keys in her hands while Minerva ran a brush through her own long hair. They were both dressed neatly in Sabertooth uniforms, something that had become a requirement a few years before. _

"_Please, lend me your strength today." Yukino spoke. She pressed her forehead against the metal of the keys, closing her eyes tightly. _

The image cut again, this time to room 475.

"Let's take a peek at our favorite twins, shall we?" Jason grinned as the audience cheered. The video came from just outside the bathroom, where Carson was showering.

_Carson exited the bathroom, a towel slung low around his hips. Caleb had already showered and was dressed in Fairy Tail's uniform. They had been supplied by Virgo who claimed they would withstand any attack and remain fully intact. The uniform was jet black and trimmed in gold. Caleb had forgone the jacket for the moment, leaving him clad in just the dark pants and tank top. A golden bandanna was secured around his head and one sat atop Carson's uniform as well. _

_Carson snatched a comb from the dresser then dropped down in front of Caleb, his back to his brother. He handed the comb over his shoulder and Caleb took it with a laugh. _

"_Nearly 18 years old and you still can't comb your own hair, brother?" He teased, gently working out the knots. _

_Carson's cheeks heated in embarrassment. "It hurts when I do it." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his well-defined chest like a child. _

_After he was finished and Carson was dressed, Caleb tied Carson's bandanna, careful not to catch his hair. With the two wearing the same outfit, they were more difficult than ever to tell apart. Caleb let out a shaky breath as he turned towards his brother._

"_Let's do something that makes mom and dad proud, okay?" His eyes were sad as he spoke. _

_Carson nodded in response, then ran his curled index finger down Caleb's nose. Caleb grinned as he did so, then repeated the action. _

"_Love you too, brother." He replied. _

_They exited the room together, heading to the arena. _

"Wow!" Vanessa, a member of Blue Pegasus and co-host of the Grand Magic Games shouted. "Those Dreyar brothers are super cute!" She had her hands on either cheek, slightly fangirling over the two. She wasn't the only one. Many girls in the audience were sighing longingly over the boys.

Vanessa and Jason chatted away for another half hour or so, before Jason announced the official beginning to the Grand Magic Games.

"We've got 34 teams participating this year!" Vanessa shouted. "The top five most voted to win are Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Crimson Rebellion and Lamia Scale!"

With each name, the corresponding team entered the center arena. Carson and Caleb were waving to Gracie when they heard it, a jolt passing through each of them.

"Crimson Rebellion." Caleb murmured. His fingers traced over the keys at his hip, his eyes locked on Carson's.

Carson's hands were fisted at his side, "We'll take them down, Caleb. They won't hurt anyone we love. Not when we can fight back."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: **** Two chapters in one day. Do you guys love me, yet? In all honestly, I should have been doing the Comp paper that's due Tuesday, but this was much more entertaining. This isn't where I expected this story to go, but it's certainly more interesting that what I had planned, so I stuck with it. **

**Thanks for reading, guys. **

**Now, it's bed time for me. **

**Night,**

** 'Vieve. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: There's some guy/guy love in here. If you don't like that, you probably won't want to read. **

* * *

><p>"Natsu, you fucking idiot. Look what you did!" Gray's eyes widened as he took in the empty space. It was never ending. White. The only thing he could discern was that there was somehow some sort of floor the eight of them were standing on.<p>

Lucy stomped forward and gripped the front of her best friend's shirt. An aura of anger surrounded her and Gray flinched as she punched Natsu in the face. Hard. Natsu stumbled back a few steps, his hand on his cheek. "How many times have you been told not to read things aloud!?" She shouted at him.

"Oi! What the hell, Luce! It ain't that big of a deal." Natsu told her.

With her hands fisted at her sides, she clenched her jaw. She took a step forward, planning to attack him once more, but an arm snaked around her waist. Laxus pulled her back against his chest, immediately feeling how tense she was.

"Lucy, they'll be okay." He said, understanding immediately.

"They won't! They're scared and I'm not there!" She was panicking and pissed. Carson and Caleb had been left behind. They'd been screaming as she disappeared, their eyes wide in terror. She'd never wanted them to feel that way. Laxus turned her around so she was facing him.

"We have to go back! I can't leave them all alone…" Her voice quieted at the end as she buried her face in his chest. His large arms engulfed her, hiding practically everything above her waist from those around them.

Levy watched, unable to do anything. She had a suspicion that this had something to do with Lucy's own parents and the feeling of loneliness she felt when thinking about them.

A giggle filtered through the air.

"Journey to a mystic land. Soulmates will go hand in hand. You won't escape this place you see, 'til you play your part in each story. True love will emerge so don't be scared. But, be warned! Time passes differently in this land!"

The voice echoed through the empty space, causing the Fairy Tail members to look around in shock. Lucy stepped out of Laxus' embrace, immediately reaching for her keys. Her hand brushed thin air and her gaze shot down, eyes wide.

"Don't worry about those, silly!" In a flash of light, a small child appeared. Her hair fell down her back in crimson ringlets that bounced as she jumped up and down in excitement. Clasping small hands together, she looked at them with big blue eyes.

"This is going to be so exciting!"

"Ah, excuse me. Who are you?" Wendy questioned, stepping forward. The child tapped a finger on her bottom lip, humming quietly.

"I don't really have a name. I'm just here to bring people together!" she explained.

"What are you talking about? Can you take us home?" Gray asked, arms crossed over his chest.

She pouted at his words, grumbling. "You can't leave until you finish the story!"

"Then get on with it so when can get back to our kids!" Laxus growled. Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Hearing him say that sent tingles down her spine. It was almost like they were a family. A happy one.

The girl huffed out a sigh. "Fine," Everyone always wanted to rush right through the stories. If they were going to act this way, why read the spell? "When your story begins, you won't remember anything about your current life, or that it's not real. You have to play your part until the end. Once you've gotten your 'happily ever after' you'll be transported back home. Got it?" Seeing their nods, she clapped her hands. Golden light enveloped them, much like the light of Lucy's celestial spirits.

The light dissipated and they were gone.

* * *

><p>"King Dragneel! The Frost King is at it again!" Natsu groaned in irritation. For months now, the Frost King had frozen his lands, killing the crops. He'd sent dozens of messengers to the man, presented extravagant gifts and still the Frost King refused to cease. His people were starving and no longer knew what to do. He had no desire to go to war with the man, yet that seemed to be the growing conclusion.<p>

He slouched in his throne, something that used to shock his advisors. He'd been king for nearly two years now and his actions no longer came as a surprise. Natsu had refused to put forth effort of concealing his emotions. It was tiring and his efforts could certainly be used in other ways. Running a hand through his naturally pink locks, he stood.

"I suppose there's no helping it then. I shall go meet this Frost King myself."

"But, sir!" Martin protested.

Natsu waved off his concerns. "Would you have me stay here, contemplating war instead? My people are starving. I would not be much of a king if I did not do everything in my power to help them." He growled fiercely. He would not sit idly by while his people suffered.

"Arrange a carriage, please. I will leave in the morning." He exited the room, grabbing the dark cloak off of the table near the doors where he'd thrown it only hours before. He shoved his arms through the sleeves, then fastened the buttons. He slipped out of the castle and pulled the hood over his head, hiding his hair. He often spent time walking through his kingdom, disguised as nothing more than a peasant himself. It amazed him how, even through hard times, they managed to find a way to smile and laugh with each other. He breathed warm air onto his chilled hands. Slowly but surely, it was growing colder outside. His people no longer ran the streets. There were no children outside catching fireflies, enjoying the summer heat. Those who were outside, were shivering in the icy wind.

* * *

><p>Natsu groaned, holding a hand over his mouth as his cheeks inflated. He leaned out of the window, emptying the contents of his stomach. Five hours had passed and those five hours he'd spent miserable. If he was not vomiting profusely, then he was sweating and if he was not sweating then he was shivering.<p>

He hated carriages. Period.

"Your Highness, we shall arrive shortly."

Natsu flopped down on the floor, sighing in relief. He would get there, make peace with this King and go back home to his people.

* * *

><p>"King Fullbuster, you have visitors."<p>

"Hmm?" Gray looked up from his page, rubbing sore eyes. How long had he been reading? His back ached as he straightened.

"Visitors, Your Highness. King Dragneel of Summerset wishes to speak with you. Shall I bring him in?"

'_King Dragneel, hmm?' _Gray thought. He crossed his legs and leaned back in his throne. King Dragneel had been pestering him quite frequently, but had never made an actual appearance himself.

"Please do, Harvey."

Minutes later, the door opened. Harvey waved in a single man. He wore a long, dark cloak, the hood obscuring his face. Dark boots peeked out from the bottom, but other than that, there was nothing he could discern about the man.

"Presenting King Natsu Dragneel of Summerset, Your Highness." With those words, Harvey exited the room, leaving the two alone.

"How may I help you?" Gray questioned. King Dragneel had yet to remove his hood, which Gray found rather rude. His voice reflected such emotions and he nearly cursed himself. Already he wished for this other king to leave, so he could return to his book.

"I want you to stop the ice that is covering my kingdom." With his words, he removed his hood and Gray sat back on his throne, startled. Maybe it was the way that King Dragneel's fists clenched at his sides or the way his eyes were full of fire, burning Gray from the inside out. It could quite possible have been the way his face contorted with determination. Or maybe, it was the pink hair.

"P-Pink!" He pointed, clutching his stomach with laughter. Yeah, probably the hair.

He blinked for only a moment, but that was all it took for the other King to find his way to Gray's throne. Natsu gripped the armrests, leaning far too much into Gray's personal space, growling deep in his throat.

Gray was mesmerized. King Dragneel's eyes had seemed black from a distance, but up close he could see that wasn't true. His irises were littered with flecks of gold. Gray could have nearly swore he was looking up into the night sky. His lips parted slightly in awe and he didn't fail to notice as those starry eyes flicked down to them or the way the Summerset king's tongue flicked out across his own lips.

"Let's get some things straight, Frost King. First off, I'm here to stop your damned ice from taking over my kingdom. Secondly, do not dare to think that I will give up until you've done so. I will stay here until you have complied if that is what it shall take. Lastly, my hair is natural." He shot the Frost King a slow, sly smile. "I could prove it to you, if you'd prefer." The last part was pure bravado, meant to intimidate.

Gray nearly choked on his laughter. Just what sort of King was this to suggest such a thing? If he was being honest, while the vulgarity was not necessary, it was quite refreshing compared to discussing matters with his advisors, who felt they mustn't speak such ways around him.

Gray leaned close, leaving mere inches between them, "Then show me." He whispered.

He chuckled to himself when King Dragneel stumbled backwards, crimson staining his cheeks. He'd known the other male had not meant what he said, which made it all the more fun to tease. Gray stood, stretching his limbs as he did so. He stalked forward, then hooked his index finger under the younger King's chin. Gazing into those star filled eyes he nodded. This other King was quite amusing with his sudden change from determination to pure bashfulness.

"I think I'll keep you." He murmured in Natsu's ear.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Natsu shouted, jerking his face away.

Gray only shrugged, his movements slow and languid. "It is quite simple really, King Dragneel. I cannot strip my ice from your kingdom." Natsu began to protest, but Gray held up a hand, halting his words. "That is not to say that I do not wish to. I have no desire to cause suffering upon your people. To put it simply, I have been cursed." Gray clenched his fists, a scowl crossing his lips. "I no longer have control of it. This ice of mine, it does what it pleases."

He uncurled his fingers, his uncaring and casual mask slipping back across his face. "But, you have declared that you shall stay until it is gone. So, I believe I will keep you, King Dragneel."

* * *

><p>Natsu shifted in the large bed. He had been provided with his own room, which was just across the hall from the Frost King's own. It'd had been two weeks since he'd arrived and against all advice, he had stayed. Each day he spent with the other king and each day he realized that they had more in common than he previously thought. More often than not, he found himself laughing beside the other male. The two often walked around in the village together, Gray clad in a cloak similar to his own. More often than not, the Frost King's dark eyes were full of regret and despair when speaking of his kingdom. Must like Natsu's own, this place rarely had people walking the streets. While The Frost Lands were usually cold, it was now uncomfortably so. Natsu had realized that this king was not an intentionally cruel man who found pleasure in the situation he was creating. Instead, he searched fiercely to find a way to break the curse that had been placed upon him. Throwing off the covers in exasperation, Natsu paced the room. How was he supposed to sleep, when his new found friend had explained to him that he had little time left to figure out a solution?<p>

_"Gather more blankets! We must increase his body temperature!"_

Natsu glanced towards the door in curiosity. The shouting had come from the hallway, interrupting his thoughts. Opening the door, he peaked out. A single man stood in the doorway of the Frost Kings chambers, worry etched onto his features.

"Oi. What is going on?" He questioned. He could see King Fullbuster's bed from where he stood and it seemed to be piled high with blankets.

"My apologies, Sir. We did not intent to wake you. Please return to your bed."

Scowling, Natsu shoved passed the man. Was it wrong to enter another's chambers without permission? He did not seem to care. He stopped, startled, near the Frost King's bed. While he was indeed covered with many blankets, with a fire going as well, the Frost King's lips were blue around the edges and his shivers increased with each passing moment.

"O-Oi." Natsu stuttered. "What is wrong with you?" He asked curiously. What good was a Frost King who got so cold?

Gray chuckled quietly. "You, King Dragneel, were not supposed to see me this way." He sighed before speaking again. "It's is the curse. 'And he shall feel the chill of all his ice encompasses.' The curse does not only effect the people. With each who feel my chill, my own body temperature reduces." He spoke as if it was nothing, but the shivers wracking his body proved otherwise. It was a painful experience, never being warm.

Natsu stood silent for a few moments. "It's like this every night, then?" He asked. Gray nodded solemnly.

"Send your men away." Natsu spoke, his voice quiet, yet ringing with his own royal authority. Gray stared at him for a few seconds, before complying.

"Henry. You may leave." Knowing better than to argue, the man left. Once the door was shut firmly behind him, Natsu rubbed a hand down his face. Lifting the many blankets, he watched as the Frost King's eyes widened, the cool air hitting the bare skin of his chest.

"Well, scoot over then." Natsu demanded. Gray, confused, complied with his words. As he shifted his body to the side of the bed, rather than the middle, Natsu climbed in beside him. Nudging the other male onto his side, facing away from him, King Dragneel placed an arm across him, his front flush with the other king's back.

"What are you-" Gray cut off, moaning in relief as Natsu's warm skin met with his own. He could not tell if he was just too cold, or if the other male's body heat was inexplicably high.

"H-Hey! Do not go making such noises around me, Frosty." Gray laughed, subconsciously moving closer to Natsu's warmth. After a few minutes of pure silence, he spoke.

"Why? I am the one causing your people to suffer and yet you help me."

Natsu responded, his voice heavy with sleep. "You said it yourself. You do not wish to cause my people to suffer. You seem to be a good person and I cannot sit by while a friend is in pain. I have the power to help you, so I will. Now, please, King Fullbuster. Go to sleep."

"Gray. Call me Gray." He murmured in response, mulling over Natsu's words. Was he a good person? He nearly felt happy at the thought, but it was quickly replaced with sadness as he recalled the circumstances that caused him to be this way. No, he was not a good person. Not in the slightest.

* * *

><p>The morning was certainly interesting. They had not changed positions in the night and yet something had certainly changed between them. King Dragneel's erection was pressed tightly against his ass. Gray's cheeks flushed at the realization. He shifted slightly which only created friction between the two.<p>

"Hnn…" Natsu let out a quiet moan, still sleeping. His hot breath fanned out across the back of Gray's neck, scorching his skin. His arm tightened around Gray, his hips thrusting forward weakly. Gray's lips parted and he let out a shaky breath. In seconds, he was straddling the salmon haired king, pinning his arms near his head on either side.

Of course, Natsu awoke to this. Startled, he made an attempt to buck off the other man. But, as his hips rose, his thickness rubbed deliciously and he stopped, his hips falling back down onto the bed. His eyes shot up to meet Gray's, stuttering as he spoke. "W-What are you…?"

Gray's hand cupped Natsu's cheek. "What is it about you that has me so enamored?" He whispered, more to himself than the other male. Natsu had captured him in those eyes the first day they met and Gray realized there was no freeing himself. His thumb traced across the younger male's bottom lip.

Feeling rather daring, Natsu's tongue shot out. He trailed the muscle along Gray's finger, watching his eyes darken in response. Natsu wasn't quite sure what he felt for this other man, but it was more than innocent admiration. Sucking Gray's thumb into his mouth, he grazed his sharp teeth along the skin, eliciting a shiver from the man above him.

"King Dragneel…"

"Natsu." He said, letting Gray pull the digit from his mouth.

"Natsu, then." Gray murmured. "I'm offering you a chance right now. Say the word and I will let you up and you shall leave. If not, we will continue this. Whatever_ this_ happens to be and I am not sure I will be able to stop myself."

Natsu did not allow himself a moment to think. He gripped the back of Gray head, his fingers tangling in his hair. He yanked the other male forward with a growl, speaking against Gray's lips, "Then don't."

The came together in a clash of fire and ice, tongues dancing and teeth nipping at bottom lips. Breathless moans filled the air as fingertips and nails grazed bare skin. Natsu reversed their positions, looking down at the flushed man below him. Gray met his gaze, chest rising and falling with each rapid breath. Gray's large hand gripped Natsu's length through loose pants. He moved slowly, finding great enjoyment in the sounds the younger male was creating.

He never expected Natsu to repeat his actions as he sank his sharp teeth into the Frost King's neck, causing Gray to inhale a harsh breath. Natsu had no time for barriers and had slipped his hand under Gray's pants, gripping him lightly. The Frost King had no control of his hips as they thrust upwards, quickening the pace of Natsu's hand.

"Ah..hnnn…" Natsu grinned as Gray gripped the bed sheets beside him. Natsu had never felt such power in making someone moan. Gray's teeth sank into his own bottom lip, stifling the noise. Seeing Natsu above him with that devilish grin on his face sent more tingles down his spine. If someone had told him two weeks ago that such event would be occurring, Gray would have laughed in their face. But, spending everyday with the Summerset king had caused him to sink deeper and deeper into his appeal. There was no single thing that attracted him to Natsu, rather it was a combination of things. The way he could be so innocent one moment and so dirty the next. How he often caught the other man smiling his direction, only to turn away swiftly when caught.

His hands gripped the band of Natsu's pants and shoved them down roughly, his erection springing free. He chuckled lightly and Natsu stopped his stroking.

"Don't go laughing at it, you jerk!" He moved to pull away, but Gray gripped his wrist, sitting up.

"I was not laughing at _that_. I was laughing because it's true. Your hair color is natural." He tugged the wrist he was holding back to his length. Natsu wrapped his long fingers around it once more and Gray did the same to him.

It didn't take Gray much longer to explode, the white substance shooting up at his stomach. His hand faltered on Natsu as pleasure overtook him. Growling, Natsu's hand wrapped around Gray's, increasing the speed of his motions. Tossing his head back, he groaned, succumbing to his own pleasure as well.

* * *

><p>That was how most of their mornings went. Each night, Natsu slept beside him, keeping him warm. Each morning Gray would wake him up, a perverse smile on his face.<p>

Now, though, they sat eating breakfast together. Natsu was telling Gray all about Summerset and its warmth. Or the warmth there used to be. But, his eyes were still bright with excitement.

"You could visit one day, Gray. After we've broken this curse, of course!" Natsu shot him a carefree grin that shot straight to Gray's heart. He fumbled for words and nodded instead, matching his smile.

"What do we have here?" A woman questioned from the entrance. Her voice was low and sultry as she stepped inside the room. Gray immediately clenched his fists, careful to keep them hidden. It was _her_. The woman who had caused all this chaos.

"Ah. Hello, miss." Natsu stood. "Who might you be?" He questioned, his head tilting to the side.

"My name does not matter, child. All that matters is that I am here for the King." She turned towards him, her smiles sending chills through his body. "Your year is up, my King. You failed to find someone to thaw that frozen heart of yours. Your soul is mine."

Gray flinched at her words. Surely it hadn't been a year! He'd still had nearly two months left when Natsu had arrived.

'_When he arrived two months ago…'_ Gray realized. He hung his head, his dark hair shadowing his face.

"Gray? What is she talking about? This witch cannot have your soul!" Natsu gripped the table tightly, his jaw clenched in anger.

"It is her curse, Natsu…" He looked up, looking into those starry eyes once more. "I have had my year. With my death, the curse will end and your people will have their warmth back and my own people will not fear leaving their homes due to such frigid temperatures. It is a sacrifice that must be made." Gray held out his hand, arm extended before him. Natsu latched onto it, scowling.

His other hand came around swiftly, his fist hitting Gray in the face. As he stumbled back, Gray swore he saw tears in Natsu's eyes before he blinked them away.

"You don't die to save people, you idiot! I have been out in your kingdom and spoken with your people! They admire you as their king and although they dislike the cold, they can live with it. You are a kind king who always puts his people first. They told me of what happened. Of why you were cursed. You tried to save her, Gray! You did what the family asked you to and they do not blame you for anything! They wish for you to live! _I_ wish for you to live! I will not let her take your soul. Not when you have so many people who depend on you!"

Gray blinked, shocked by Natsu's outburst. A year ago to the day, a young girl had been attacked by a large dog. Her wounds were bleeding profusely and without help there was no way she would live. Her family came to him, begging him to freeze the blood near the surface of her wounds, halting the bleeding. But, in his panic, he used too much magic and he froze her heart as well. He'd had no idea and she'd died a short while later. The witch had come to him screaming, and called him a murderer. The child had been her sister and in the witch's desire for vengeance, she cursed his magic to run rampant. With each person effected, his own heart would chill. It had been painful, but with Natsu around, his warmth had made it more bearable.

"It cannot be helped, Natsu. I killed her and I shall pay the price." He cupped Natsu's cheek, drawing him close. He kissed the younger male, a long and sweet action, before turning to the witch with a nod. He would take his punishment. It is what he deserved.

Natsu gripped his wrist, much like Gray had done that first morning. It seemed like so long ago. Gray ached as he saw the anguish written all over Natsu's face.

"How am I supposed to let the person I love just die!?" He shouted angrily.

Gray's heart pounded, the sound filling his ears. The witch shouted in anger and it was as if something shattered inside him. Gray fell to his knees, hand on his chest.

But, he wasn't in pain. It was like all the cold left him in a rush. No longer did his skin feel like ice. Her curse had been broken. By Natsu of all people. The witch strode angrily from the room.

Natsu shouted his name, dropping to the ground beside him.

Gray was in awe as he met the king's worried gaze. He wasn't cold. Gray tossed back his head and laughed, tears streaming down his face. _He wasn't cold!_ Throwing his arms around Natsu, he pulled the male closely, crashing their lips together. It took him a moment, but Natsu kiss him back just as harshly, pulling him closer.

A clanging sound had them breaking apart, a trail of saliva still connecting them.

"Your Highness! Oh, dear! I apologize for the intrusion!" One of the kitchen workers was bent down, hurriedly picking things up from the floor. She'd dropped the tray upon entering, shock consuming her. Gray only laughed, then rested his forehead against Natsu's.

"I love you, too, King of Summerset." He whispered.

* * *

><p>"I am pleased to announce the unity of the Frost Lands and Summerset!" Marvin shouted over the balcony. Many peasants were gathered inside the gardens of the Summerset castle, basking in the warmth of the hot sun. They cheered as both Gray and Natsu appeared, hands joined between them. They waved with their free hands, laughing. All that Gray needed to break the curse, was love. Natsu's love melted the ice around his heart. The ultimate cliche. Gray was in complete control of his ice and he couldn't be happier. Natsu leaned over the balcony, balancing his chin in his hand.<p>

Gray nudged him with his elbow, scolding him quietly, "Oi, you're a king. Do not slouch like that."

Natsu shook his head. "Do not worry about such things in Summerset, Gray. I've never been a stiff king. My people know better than to expect it." He climbed on top of the railing, balancing precariously. He wobbled for a moment, before securing his footing. Gray refrained from protesting and joined him instead. They glanced at each other, before looking out over their people.

"To Summerset!" Gray shouted, his face turned towards the sky, embracing the heat he had been denied for so long.

"To The Frost Lands!" Natsu yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

The peasants cheered,

**And They Lived Happily Ever After.**

* * *

><p>Natsu swore he only blinked. But, they were back in that white space, his hand locked in Gray's.<p>

"T-That wasn't real?" Gray questioned, his face slowly growing red. He rubbed his neck, which stung like a son of a bitch. Natsu yanked his hand to tug at Gray's. Removing Gray's hand from his neck, Natsu leaned close, then cursed.

He stepped back, "I fucking marked you."

"What the hell does that mean, you stupid pyro?!" Gray panicked, his hand going back to his neck. It was swollen and sore.

"The pain should go away in a little while…" Natsu murmured. When had he done it? Was it that first morning? He covered his face with his hand, hiding his blush as he remembered all that they had done. As he remembered sinking his teeth into Gray's neck. It had drawn blood, but the two had laughed about it afterwards.

"Natsu. What the hell does this mean?" Gray asked again.

"It means I'm keeping you." Natsu told him, repeating the words Gray had spoken on the first day they met in that other world. "You're my mate."

Gray half expected this answer, but that didn't mean it shocked him any less. "How the hell can I be your mate!?"

His protests were like a knife in the heart. "Just don't fucking worry about it!" Natsu snapped, more than a little hurt at his words. "If you honestly don't want to be my mate, the mark will fade in a few weeks because I did it without your permission." He turned away from the other wizard, looking for everyone else. There was no one. Gray gripped his shoulder and spun him around.

"I didn't say I didn't want to be your mate, Flame-brain. So, quit your pouting." Natsu smiled slowly at this and Gray blushed.

They both jumped as the rest of the guild members appeared in a flash of light. Some of them pulled apart, while others only blushed.

Lucy, Romeo and Levy were all rubbing their necks, though, much like Gray had done.

'_So, this was the end result, huh?' _Natsu thought.

"Okay, kid! C'mon. Time to take us home!" Lucy shouted into the empty space, remembering that Carson and Caleb were all alone. Laxus' hand found hers and she squeezed it tightly. Their story had involved long golden hair and Lucy being stuck in a tower.

"Oh, yay! You all finished!" The small girl shouted as she appeared. "And everyone found their mates! That's so exciting!"

Romeo's eyes widened at this, his eyes shooting to Wendy. She only nodded, blushing profusely. They were only eighteen, but now they were tied together for the rest of their lives.

"Gihi. So, the pyro and ice queen are mates, huh?" Gajeel teased. Levy elbowed him in the side, frowning.

"Leave them alone! It's cute!" She hissed.

"You can return home now. But, I have to tell you that time passes differently here. What's only seemed to be six months here, has been 13 years in your world."

Lucy stumbled backwards.

'_13 years? But, Carson and Caleb….' _

Laxus growled. His boys would be 17 now, not much younger than themselves. Who had taken care of them while they'd been gone?

The little girl waved her hand and an image appeared. "Your guild seems to be participating in the Grand Magic Games this year."

The video showed a blond boy snatch a comb from the dresser then drop down in front of another male, who shared his face. He handed the comb over his shoulder and the other boy took it with a laugh.

"Carson and Caleb..." Lucy whispered in awe. Thirteen years later and she could still tell them apart. Carson had piercings lining his upper ears and Lucy would never forget the scar that crossed Caleb's right cheek.

_"Nearly 18 years old and you still can't comb your own hair, brother?" He teased, gently working out the knots. _

_The Carson's cheeks heated in embarrassment. "It hurts when I do it." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest like a child._

_After he was finished, Carson reentered the bathroom to dress. When he emerged, a bandanna was tied around his head. Caleb was careful not to catch his hair. With the two wearing the same outfit, they were more difficult than ever to tell apart. Caleb let out a shaky breath as he turned towards his brother._

_"Let's do something that makes mom and dad proud, okay?" His eyes were sad as he spoke._

_Nodding in response, Carson ran his curled index finger down Caleb's nose. Caleb grinned as he did so, then repeated the action._

_"Love you too, brother." He replied._

_They exited the room together. _

_"Wow!" The co-host of the Grand Magic Games shouted. "Those Dreyar brothers are super cute!" She had her hands on either cheek, slightly fangirling over the two. She wasn't the only one. Many girls in the audience were sighing longingly over the boys. _

Lucy had her hands over her mouth, tears spilling down her face. Her boys were grown and she had missed most of their lives. But, Carson and Caleb were perfect. She turned to Laxus, who stood in awe. Were those really his children? They'd only just found out about him before Natsu read that stupid request, yet they used his name. They wanted to make him proud.

"They grew up well, huh?" She asked him, smiling through her tears. As much as it hurt to know they missed thirteen years, she was excited to be reunited with her children. Laxus nodded, pulling her close to him. The story had allowed him to claim her, but was it worth missing out on so much?

The small girl clapped her hands. In a flash of golden light, they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:  So, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm sorta proud. It took a lot of work. I wish I had any ounce of artistic talent, because I'd be drawing for this story like crazy. That said, if any of _you _happen to feel the urge to draw something from this story, I would be super excited to see it! Well, I've spent the majority of the day writing and now it's time for me to study for my A&P exam tomorrow. Wish me luck!**

_**Reviews: **_

**pianogirl2016: I'm really glad you like them! I wanted Carson and Caleb to be really close, y'know?**

** Gothazon: I'm happy that you like Carson and Caleb, too! I was really nervous about making them older, but I think it turned out well. **

**So, there's chapter 9. **

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! **

**Thanks for reading, guys. **

**'Vieve. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Just what the hell kind of competition is this!?" Carson shouted dramatically.

'_A freaking photo shoot. What the hell?' _He thought. When Jason announced it, Carson thought he was joking around. He wasn't. This was the preliminary round they'd chosen.

Carson and Caleb were currently being scrutinized by Juvia, Mira and Erza. Each team had to select two members to be in the photos. Then, any remaining members would get one chance to take the best photo. So, after it was all over, the team would have three photos in their arsenal. These photos would be shown to the spectators, who would then vote on their favorites. First place would get 10 points, second 5 and third would receive 3. The top 6 teams with the most votes would proceed in the competition.

It was stupid. Or at least that's how Carson felt. Especially when Mira got that gleam in her eye.

They'd changed the two team rule. Too many guilds were having more than one team participate, so the whole competition depended on them.

Erza stepped forward, her armor clanging. "Do the nose thing." She commanded. Her voice was stern as she held the camera in her hand right hand, the strap dangling. Carson was pretty sure they'd been warned to wear it around their necks, lest it fall and break, but Erza never was one for rules like that.

"The nose thing?" Caleb questioned, tilting his head slightly. They stood in the entryway of the center arena. Even though there were no matches going on at the moment, the audience was still loud with excitement, talking amongst themselves.

"Do it." She demanded once more, holding the camera ready. Carson grumbled, muttering under his breath. The twins turned towards each other. Carson curled his index finger reluctantly, then began its decent down Caleb's nose. In an attempt to get his brother to smile, Caleb prodded Carson's side. Carson, being rather ticklish, jerked his body sideways, a laugh escaping him.

That is what Erza captured in the lens. She grinned triumphantly. It wasn't exactly what she had been hoping for, but it was a fantastic picture. With the arena visible in the background and the shadows dancing around them it looked as if they were having one last moment together before going to battle. She would need a copy to hang in the guildhall when this was all finished.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the photos were flashing across the lacrimatron. Carson shook his head, still frustrated with the whole thing. He'd been expecting to fight, not take pictures.<p>

Erza's picture was shown. Then Juvia's. Juvia's had been a candid shot. It was nothing more than the two of them sitting together in a local bar. Since neither had any real desire to consume alcohol, glasses of water sat in front of them. Carson was twisting one of his earrings with a smile on his face, while his other hand was wrapped around the clear glass. Caleb had his head tossed back in laughter.

Carson couldn't help but smile at the photo. Caleb's smile was genuine, something Carson rarely saw. Sure, Caleb smiled around the guild, but it wasn't like this. He never had his head tossed back like he didn't have a care in the world. In the photo, his eyes weren't rimmed with the hint of disappointment that grew each day that went by that their parents didn't return. Caleb was excited to participate in the GMG's like their parents had nearly twenty years ago. For that, Carson would win.

He would win, so his brother could smile like that again.

Torn from his thoughts by a collective, dramatic gasp, Carson glanced back up at the lacrimatron.

"Tch." Seeing the image, he turned away. This was Mira's photo and she had insisted that they sit the way she wanted. They both knew Mira well enough to know that you always do what she says. She'd had plenty of modeling experience with Sorcerer Weekly, so she knew exactly what kind of photo's an audience would enjoy.

They sat together, back to back. They were both wearing their uniforms for the games, but she had unbuttoned and tugged on Carson's jacket so that it hung off his shoulder on one side, revealing the pink guildmark on his shoulder. The twins had agreed on getting the same color and had wanted one that reminded them of their mother. So, pink it was. His hair had been moved artfully, so that the light glinted off of the piercings in his left ear. He no longer wore the bandanna like Caleb did. Instead, one end was tangled around his hand, the other around Caleb's, linking them together. Where Carson's uniform was rumpled, Caleb's was pristine. Caleb sat with his knees bent, arms wrapped loosely around them. His head rested on them, one cheek against his knees. His striking eyes were half lidded as he stared at the camera, giving off an aura of sleepiness.

Carson, on the other hand, was almost sprawled out. While most of his weight seemed to be held up by Caleb as Carson leaned on him, in all actuality, he was supporting himself on the hands that delved into the grass beside him. In contrast to his slouched and lazy appearance, his eyes were bright and fierce, almost daring someone to mess with them.

"It came out so well!" Mira exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Master grinned as he observed the reactions of many of the girls in the audience.

"Ah! Caleb is so adorable!"

"Look, it's Carson!"

"They're so perfect!"

Makarov turned from where he stood, facing the crowd. He cupped his hands around his mouth, then shouted. "Fairy Tail will be selling this photos as posters at our merchandise cart on the upper deck of the arena! Feel free to stop by and pick some up!"

Hearing various girls shriek at his announcement, he rubbed his hands together mischievously. The sales would certainly bring in a lot of extra cash for the guild.

Carson's head shot up, a scowl on his face. "Oi, what the hell, Gramps?! You can't do that!"

"Watch me, you little brat. You owe me for damages!" He shook his fist at his grandson, brows furrowed in irritation.

"That's the whole point of us being in the Games! You aren't selling anything with mine, or my brother's face on it!" He shouted. Master only chuckled as he glanced down at the angry boy. Caleb tugged on Carson's sleeve, head tilted to the side as he smiled softly.

"It'll be okay, won't it, brother? It'll make people happy." He looked up at the audience. They stared back down in confusion.

"So, there won't be posters?" One girl asked dejectedly. Her shoulders sagged in disappointment.

Carson huffed out a large breath, then waved his hand, giving in. "Fine, fine. You can have your stupid posters."

Caleb grinned, happy with his brother's decision. Carson hated being the center of attention, and yet people were drawn to him like magnets. Even though he tried to act brooding and tough, Carson was kindhearted and cared a whole lot more than he let on. It was one of the things Caleb admired about him.

"Cooooool! The votes are in!" Jason shouted obnoxiously, drawing their attention.

Caleb's eyes flicked to the large screen in the center of the arena. The rankings appeared one by one, from first to last and he let out a whoop of excitement, thrusting his fist in the air. He hadn't expected to win first place, so that was an added bonus. It gave them ten points to begin with before the tournament really started.

_1. Fairy Tail __**10 pts. **_

_2. Blue Pegasus __**5 pts. **_

_3. Sabertooth __**3 pts. **_

_4. Crimson Rebellion **0 pts.**_

_5. Lamia Scale **0**** pts. **_

_6. Danger Zone **0 pts. **_

"We got first place, brother! Look!"

Carson smiled. It was barely noticeable, just the slight upward tilt of the corners of his mouth. It wasn't so much because of their score, but more so because Caleb was smiling like t_hat _again.

"Of course we did, idiot! We're Fairy Tail!" He shouted, teasingly.

* * *

><p>Carson walked the upper deck absentmindedly. All contestants had the rest of the day to themselves. The Games would continue tomorrow, bright and early.<p>

His pace slowed as he took in the sight before him. A large crowd had formed around their merchandise cart, waving money around excitedly. Girls, and a few guys, were pushing and shoving their way to the front.

'_Those stupid posters.' _ Carson thought, eye twitching. Instead of making a scene, he merely sighed and moved to push past them. A single girl looked his way, posters in hand.

That's when it all went to shit.

"Carson! Can you sign my posters!?" She screamed. Suddenly, he was surrounded. They pushed and shoved, knocking into him. They were all shouting for his attention, waving various pens and markers in his face. Carson's skin grew warm, his palms sweaty. There was no way for him to get out. Those in the back shoved harder, trying to make their way forward. This caused the girls in the front to ram into him once more, only this time, they knocked him over.

Carson's palms scraped the concrete as he tried to catch himself. He managed to right himself, hands hissing in pain. He'd tore them up pretty good, blood welling up. His heart began to race. Why couldn't they just go away? His breath quickened and his eyes darted rapidly around, searching for a way to escape the chaos. Breathing became more and more difficult as the crowd grew in size. He rubbed at his throat, trying to push his way out.

* * *

><p>Sting shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he walked the upper deck. He was here showing his support for his guild, but the inability to participate was more than irritating. He'd contemplated passing down his title of Master, just so he could be a part of Sabertooth's team, but had quickly squandered the idea.<p>

Rogue suggested he spend his time searching for a way to reverse the effects of the anti-aging potion he'd consumed, but he'd been doing that for years to no avail. He was stuck at 25, whether he liked it or not.

The whole thing had its perks. He didn't have to grow old. He'd been 25 for the past ten years. The potion hadn't halted the development of his magic ability, though, so he was still on par with Rogue. The downside to it all, is that everyone was growing older without him.

Shouting drew his attention upwards. Sting scoffed as he watched more and more girls gather around a single guy. He could hear them shouting for his autograph.

'_Fucking cocky kid.' _Nothing irritated him more than people who were overly concerned about their fame. Those people were always so full of themselves. He focused his hearing on the male, blocking out everything else. He expected to hear lame pick-up lines and promises of a good night together.

Instead, it was a rapidly increasing heartbeat and shallow, shaky breaths.

Sting watched as the crowd surged forward, knocking the blond to his knees. He quickly stood back up, but Sting couldn't help but notice the way his panic filled eyes overlooked the crowd. He tried to push his way out, but there was nowhere to go.

It wasn't as if the crowd was obnoxiously large. But, he looked overwhelmed.

He didn't like the attention.

The boy shouted a single word, a name, as his eyes darted around. "Caleb!"

The panic in his voice had Sting moving forward, pushing through the girls. He latched onto the boy's wrist and tugged him away. It was pretty clear that the boy was having a panic attack. Sting could feel the rapid pulse under his fingers. Cursing, he shoved open the door to the men's bathroom and pushed the boy through. Once inside, he pushed the blond against the wall. His back made a smacking noise as it made contact and Sting winced.

Okay, so he could have been gentler.

"What's your name?" He asked. The boy was dressed in a team uniform, so he must be participating in the Games. Sting hadn't been paying much attention during the preliminary rounds, though.

The other male only looked at him, eyes wide. Sting sighed and placed his hands on either cheek, their gazes clashing. He dragged blond's hand to his chest, pushing his palm flat against it, then held it there.

Sting inhaled deeply. "Breathe with me."

He was hyperventilating, his breath too fast and too shallow.

He had to take a few more deep breaths, but soon enough the other blond matched his respirations. His breathing evened out and his blue eyes seemed more focused. When the other boy's eyes were clear of all panic, Sting dropped his hands.

"You good?" He asked. The blond took a moment to straighten his clothing. He reached up and rotated a hoop in his ear. The action seemed to relax him and he finally nodded in response.

"What's your name?"

"Carson." Sting watched as Carson looked him up and down, taking in his appearance. Then, he promptly slid down the wall, hugging his knees to his chest.

It wasn't very often that Carson panicked like that. All those people…it was just too much. Usually with Caleb by his side, he could handle those situations. But, Caleb had been deep in conversation with Asuka when he'd left.

'_Being alone and surrounded…' _Carson shuddered just thinking about it.

"You're Sting, right? Sabertooth's master?" He asked, pushing away the thought. Sting nodded, staring down at the boy. Assuming this was the same Carson that he'd had heard many stories about left him confused. Carson Dreyar was supposed to be this super badass, just like his father had been. He and his brother Caleb had been going on missions together since they were thirteen and rarely failed a job. They did, however, cause a lot of destruction. But, this Carson had just had a meltdown, panicking over something so small.

"Thanks for your help, sir." Carson murmured as he stood. He turned to exit, but Sting latched onto his arm.

"Why'd you freak out like that?" He questioned, curious. That whole incident completely contradicted nearly everything he thought he had known about the male.

"I just don't like being surrounded like that. That's it." He said it with such finality that Sting knew there was more to the story.

He didn't demand an actual answer, though. He only grinned, "Well, then. Nice meeting you."

He exited the bathroom, waving over his shoulder as he called out, "Let's battle sometime."

Carson grinned at the sudden change in topic and nodded, even though Sting couldn't see it.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: **** Sorry that it took so long to update. I've been pretty busy this week. But, now it's the weekend and I get to go home! I'm excited. I'm glad you guys like my story! It makes me so happy every time I get an email about a new review or follower. **

**As for this particular chapter, **

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Let me know!**

**'Vieve.**


	11. Chapter 11

"It's day four of the Grand Magic Games! Today the guilds will be participating in tag team battle rounds!"

The crowd cheered. Carson only rolled his eyes. He was over this whole thing. So far, the events had been stupid. The photoshoot. Using the Magic Power Finder. An accuracy test. (That he had rocked, by the way.) Yesterday had been one on one battles, but Erza had won hers easily.

Fairy Tail was still in first place. As expected.

Scores rolled across the board.

_**1. Fairy Tail 23**_

_**2. Sabertooth 20**_

_**3. Crimson Rebellion 19**_

_**4. Lamia Scale 17 **_

_**5. Blue Pegasus 17**_

_**6. Danger Zone 15 **_

"Today's first tag team battle will be Fairy Tail against Crimson Rebellion!"

Carson growled at this, feeling Caleb tense up beside him. He was pissed that Crimson Rebellion had climbed so high in the rankings. He was pissed that they had even regrouped in the first place. Loke had told them all about what had occurred between that guild and their mother.

"From Fairy Tail, Carson and Caleb Dreyer!" Carson grinned devilishly at this. Fairy Tail would crush Crimson Rebellion. He would see to it personally.

"From Crimson Rebellion, Judas Snider and Roscoe Mclean!"

Judas had no outward reaction, his face blank. Roscoe, on the other hand, grinned maniacally, his wide eyes finding the twins. His head lolled on his shoulders as he tilted it sideways. His finger came across his throat in a cutting motion, smiling all the while.

Caleb ignored it. Just like he ignored the tension in his shoulders. He was not usually one for revenge. No, that was Carson's thing. But, he couldn't control the anger that filled his body as they entered the arena together, Judas and Roscoe standing only feet away from them.

Then Roscoe spoke, "You two look just like your mother. Pity she's dead!" He tossed back his head and laughed, hands resting on his stomach.

Caleb met Carson's gaze. They would show them. Show these men why they had gained their reputation as Fairy Tail's strongest male wizards.

They wouldn't hold back.

Fingering the keys at his waist, Caleb debated. Which spirit would be most useful in a battle like this? Aquarius? No, there was no water around. Scorpio? Not only could he manifest his own sand, but there was plenty on the floor of the arena. He could be useful.

Caleb's finger's brushed across Loke's key. He could feel the way Loke was pacing back and forth in the Spirit World, much like a caged animal. Loke had years of pent up aggression towards this guild. He'd even been there when everything occurred. For anyone else, the emotions might be distracting in battle. But, Loke was still technically a member of Fairy Tail. If Caleb knew anything about his guild, it was that their emotions only made them stronger. Where Caleb never knew if Scorpio would be busy with Aquarius, Loke was always available when Caleb needed him. He didn't have any restricting days in their contract, so that wasn't an issue.

The next question was whether Caleb should call him out using his power or let Loke come out with his own? If Loke opened his own gate, then he could summon another spirit as well, which meant getting two spirits under the power of one. Loke's key grew warm against his fingers as if agreeing with him.

Who worked the best with Loke? His hand skimmed across another gold key and he smiled as he felt the sense of determination coming from its owner. She would do quite well, he thought. Nodding, he gripped her key tightly.

The whole process had taken moments. Caleb could feel Carson's anger radiating beside him. It was almost reassuring to know his brother was as serious as he was. Carson's magic power swelled, lightening arcing around his figure. Caleb had always admired the sense of control he had over such a volatile element. Especially when there had been no one around to teach him how to do it.

As they'd gotten older, Hibiki had taken a special interest in teaching them all kinds of ways to use their magic, courtesy of his Archive. They owed him. They would show him now, just how seriously they had taken everything he'd taught them.

A dark mass appeared around Roscoe. It wasn't a shadow, Caleb knew that much. He tapped Loke's key, signaling him to come out. In the same second, he produced the other key. He held it in front of him, arm extended perpendicular to his body.

"Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"

The usual gold light flashed, both spirits appearing at the same time. Caleb had never seen the expressions on their faces before. They were angry. No, that was too kind of a word. They were pissed and they had every right to be. It was almost frightening.

Caleb manifested his whip from the celestial spirit world, much like his mother had done years ago. While her flueve d'etoiles was composed primarily of celestial magic that extended any way she desired, Caleb's was more than that. He gripped the handle tightly in his left hand.

Flicking his wrist, he shouted, "Regulus Mode!"

He saw the corner of Loke's mouth upturn at his choice. The whip shot out from the handle, but instead of the normal river of blue and spiraling gold, it was pure white light. Loke's light. Loke's zodiac symbol, a circle with a simple, arcing line branching off of it, appeared on the handle of his whip, allowing for the transfer of his magic.

It was then that Judas spoke for the first time. "The Rebels versus the Fairies. This could get interesting." His voice was dull, almost as if he cared for nothing in the world.

"Tell me, Fairies, what goes through your minds when I do this?" He lifted an arm in the air, his movements languid and slow. His magic swelled in the arena, casting a darkness only he could see. It shadowed the spectators, yet a few stood out in white light. He nearly laughed. Yes, they would play the perfect parts in this match.

He shot his magic power into those individuals, "Manipulation Magic: Overpowering Control."

* * *

><p>They'd been watching the GMG's for days, careful to stay out of sight. While their reunion would have been a happy one, Lucy hadn't wanted to distract them from the Games. She cheered quietly for her boys as the entered the area, praying that they would win this battle, not only for Fairy Tail, but for the way this guild had taken away five years from them. Five years that they could have been with their family.<p>

She gasped as she watched Caleb reach for the keys at his side. He'd gathered more silver keys than she had, but she could still see the familiar glint of gold. She smiled softly, glad that her spirits hadn't been alone this entire time. She watched Laxus' face as Carson called on his magic again. He had the same look on his face that he'd had during the accuracy test.

Carson had simultaneously shot every single target with a bolt of lightning, then promptly sat on the ground. He had yawned while the officials inspected each target carefully, then pumped a single fist into the air as they announced that he had hit each one spot on. He'd won the round, which sent the guild into a frenzy of cheers.

Laxus' had grinned proudly.

"Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"

Not only did Virgo appear, but so did Loke. Caleb manifested something from the spirit world, a cylinder appearing in his hand.

"Yo, Luce. What's that?" Natsu nudged her, gesturing towards the object.

"Ah. I think it's a flueve d'etoiles." She told him, brown eyes squinting as she tried to look closer.

Natsu stared at her blankly. Gray shook his head, scoffing at his idiocy. "It's like Lucy's whip, ash for brains."

"Oi, watch it _Frost King_." Natsu taunted.

"Tch." Gray only turned back towards the arena, face flushed slightly at the reminder of what had occurred in that other world. He rubbed his neck absentmindedly, the mark still visible.

He watched as Caleb flicked his wrist and shouted, "Regulus Mode!" The whip shot out from the handle, but instead of the normal river of blue and spiraling gold he was used to seeing, it was pure white light.

"Can you do that, Lucy?" He asked curiously. He couldn't recall ever seeing it before.

She shook her head, eyes wide. It was quite possible that she was no longer the strongest Celestial Wizard. She wondered if he could teach her how to do that. If she could do that with both of her whips…her thoughts roamed on until she heard it.

"Manipulation Magic: Overpowering Control." A white hot needle pierced her chest. She heard Laxus curse beside her, then everything was dark.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:  So, there it is. I'm sorry that it's been so long. I was on spring break last week and I just hadn't had any time to write before today. But, here's chapter 11. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**'Vieve. **


End file.
